Triumvirat
by Alienigena
Summary: La toute première mission diplomatique du jeune James T. Kirk sur Ponantis. Evidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu, parce que bon, c'est Star Trek. Evidemment, c'est au commandant Spock de prendre la relève lorsque son capitaine n'est plus en état de gérer la situation. Le point positif ? Cela va peut-être amener le docteur McCoy à laisser derrière lui certains préjugés...
1. Diplomatie

_Bon, puisque certaines me l'ont demandé et que j'ai ça dans mes fonds de tiroirs... Voici, en parallèle d'"Illusions", le récit de la mission sur Ponantis à laquelle je fais référence dans mon autre fic. Je vous préviens, c'est la première chose que j'aie écrite sur l'univers de Star Trek, donc ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard et l'histoire n'est franchement pas très développée. Ça m'amusait juste de caser le trio infernal, à leurs débuts, dans une situation problématique, quoique de façon différente pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour une fois, pas d'angst, ça reste une fic plutôt légère malgré certaines faiblesses / une certaine vulnérabilité des trois personnages (on ne se refait pas, j'imagine... j'ai un faible pour les sickfics et beaucoup de mal à l'assumer), un prétexte pour mettre en relation Spock et McCoy (et Jim, mais toujours un peu en retrait) et expliquer les sentiments mitigés qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. L'histoire est totalement écrite dans un cahier que j'ai rempli l'année dernière après avoir vu les films, je n'ai qu'à la recopier et retoucher un peu sur ordi, je pense donc pouvoir poster assez souvent. Il y a neuf (courts) chapitres et un épilogue... A l'origine, je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 **Chapitre 1 – La première mission diplomatique du capitaine Kirk**

\- Alors, tu te dépêches ? On n'attend plus que toi !

Un soupir exaspéré parvint aux oreilles du capitaine.

\- J'arrive. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? Je suis certain que le gobelin est parfaitement à l'heure, _lui_ , mais je ne suis pas Vulcain, alors ne me bouscule pas ou alors trouve une autre bonne poire pour descendre avec toi !

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi bon être le capitaine d'un vaisseau si vous n'êtes pas obéi ? Ou, plus précisément, si le premier officier et le médecin en chef dudit vaisseau, chacun à leur façon bien distincte mais tout aussi exaspérante, refusent d'accomplir les ordres les plus simples que vous leur donnez ? Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, certes, il était très jeune pour un tel poste, mais... s'il n'avait pas été à bord de l' _Enterprise_ trois mois auparavant, non seulement le premier officier et le médecin en chef auraient été désintégrés, mais la Terre elle-même n'existerait plus. Dans ces conditions, un peu de respect pour le héros qu'il était devenu ne lui semblait pas une demande trop exigeante.

 _Vraiment ? Toi, un héros ? Tu es prétentieux à ce point ?_

Non, il n'était pas prétentieux _à ce point_. Mais il aurait aimé davantage d'obéissance. Spock ne se serait jamais permis de le contredire devant qui que ce soit, mais il n'hésitait pas à contester (malheureusement, souvent de façon légitime), loin des oreilles indiscrètes, à peu près toutes les décisions prises par son supérieur. Parfois, Jim se demandait pour quelle raison le Vulcain avait décidé de revenir à bord de l' _Enterprise_ s'il trouvait que son capitaine était à ce point stupide et irresponsable. McCoy, de son côté, se comportait avec lui comme il s'était toujours comporté, sans se gêner pour lui parler familièrement devant d'autres membres de l'équipage ou lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sur des sujets aussi divers que la nourriture (comme si James Tiberius Kirk avait un quelconque pouvoir sur les menus proposés par les réplicateurs de l' _Enterprise_ !), le matériel de l'infirmerie, les ordres de Starfleet ou le comportement « insensible et indélicat » du premier officier à l'égard des nouvelles recrues, terrorisées à l'idée de travailler avec le commandant Spock.

Bref, ces deux-là ne faisaient pas preuve d'un respect débordant, et Jim commençait à comprendre ce qu'avaient pu ressentir ses professeurs, à l'Académie, lorsque le jeune homme leur tenait tête devant l'ensemble de la classe…

 _Ça s'appelle le karma_ , lui souffla une petite voix narquoise.

Et maintenant, il faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie, à la fois excité et un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt descendre accomplir sa première mission diplomatique sur Ponantis II – une mission qui devrait, si tout se passait bien, lui donner l'opportunité de prouver qu'il n'était pas uniquement un gamin vaniteux et avide de reconnaissance, dont le seul exploit avait été d'avoir eu de la chance… Le protocole (que Spock s'était empressé de lui rappeler) stipulait que lors de contacts diplomatiques avec une espèce pacifique qui, sans en faire partie, était déjà proche de la Fédération, le capitaine devait se rendre sur la planète en compagnie du premier officier.

 _Pourquoi pas_ , s'était-il dit. La présence de Spock et de son habituelle raideur ne risquait pas de détendre une atmosphère déjà tendue (les Ponantiens, en guerre contre les Glosiens, espéraient un arbitrage juste et équitable de la part de la population), mais en cas de pépin, Jim trouvait rassurant de le savoir à ses côtés, bien qu'il eût refusé de l'admettre, même sous la torture. Heureusement, il pouvait également désigner n'importe quel autre membre de son équipage pour l'accompagner, et comme la présence d'Uhura n'était pas nécessaire, les Ponantiens maniant les langues étrangères avec une habileté rarement égale, il avait choisi sans la moindre hésitation. Bones, malgré les protestations d'usage, avait été secrètement ravi d'apprendre qu'il serait de la délégation. Il avait été en revanche beaucoup moins heureux à l'idée de devoir composer avec Spock. Dire que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas était un euphémisme. L'un était la glace, l'autre le feu, et leurs rares interactions s'étaient terminées par des hurlements de la part du médecin et un air de profond mépris de la part du Vulcain.

Jim décida qu'il avait assez attendu et fit quelques pas en direction du bureau de McCoy.

\- Bon, Bones, cette fois…

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

La réponse fut ponctuée de deux éternuements et le capitaine soupira.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es malade ? demanda-t-il, passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, juste à temps pour voir son ami étouffer un troisième éternuement dans un mouchoir.

\- Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as personne d'autre à aller emmerder ? répondit le médecin avec un reniflement agacé. Je suis _enrhumé_ , Jim. Personne n'en meurt.

Jim secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas en _mourir_ – pourquoi Leonard éprouvait-il toujours le besoin d'être si mélodramatique ? – mais peut-être était-il préférable…

\- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, _capitaine_. Je viens avec toi, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- C'est juste que j'ai travaillé dur pour cette mission sur Ponantis, répondit Jim d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre naturel. Je ne voudrais pas que tu gâches tout en leur refilant tes microbes.

\- Merci pour la compassion, ironisa Bones. Mais pas de risque de contagion là-bas, le sang des Ponantiens est à base de cuivre, comme celui de ton premier officier.

Le ton du médecin s'était durci à la mention du Vulcain. Jim s'empressa de rectifier, espérant détourner la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ premier officier. Je n'ai pas spécialement écrit mon nom dessus.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit_ , reprit Bones, je ne peux contaminer ni les Ponantiens ni Spock. Il n'y a que _toi_ qui risques la contagion.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche. Mais si tu n'es pas bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes. Tu as beaucoup de travail sur ce vaisseau et…

\- Mais bien sûr ! l'interrompit McCoy en regardant fixement son ami. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu _détestes_ te retrouver avec des gens malades dans ton entourage, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de chance, je viens avec toi. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire avec. Tu es à la tête d'un vaisseau de plus de 400 personnes. Forcément, à un moment, il y aura des gens malades autour de toi à un moment ou à un autre. Il _faut_ que tu apprennes à faire avec, répéta-t-il fermement.

Kirk secoua la tête et soupira, découragé. Mais il devait reconnaître que celle-là, il ne l'avait pas volée, étant donné la façon odieuse dont il s'était comporté à plusieurs reprises durant leur colocation. Lorsque Leonard était malade, Jim désertait purement et simplement l'appartement et le laissait se débrouiller seul. (Tout en se rongeant les sangs au plus profond de lui-même, certain que Bones n'avait pas une simple grippe mais une obscure maladie mortelle et que lorsqu'il rentrerait, son meilleur ami serait en train d'agoniser.) Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas peur de la contagion, et être lui-même malade ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais dès que les autres étaient souffrants…

Spock dirait probablement qu'il n'y avait rien de logique dans tout ça, mais après tout, les phobies ne se contrôlent pas.

\- Jim, reprit le médecin plus doucement, si tu m'as choisi, c'est que tu avais envie que je vienne, non ? Je te le répète, _je vais bien_ , et tout va bien se passer. Peut-être pourrais-tu me laisser seul juge de ce que je suis capable de faire ou non ? Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ , c'était _moi_ , pas toi.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sourit. Si Bones voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, pas de problème…

\- D'accord, alors dépêche-toi, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ , c'était _moi_ , pas toi.

Spock les attendait dans la salle de téléportation, évidemment à l'heure, les mains derrière le dos, droit comme un piquet, sans un cheveu de travers – bref, plus Vulcain que jamais. Jim avait été sincèrement heureux de le voir reprendre sa place à bord du vaisseau, alors que personne ne l'attendait plus. (Il soupçonnait l'autre Spock d'y être pour quelque chose, mais, dans le doute, lié par sa promesse, il n'avait pu en parler au premier officier.) La façon dont tous deux s'étaient infiltrés à bord du _Narada_ , dans un ensemble parfait, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et compris, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter… Le capitaine se demandait comment une telle complétude était possible pour deux personnes qui ne s'était jamais touchées (une tape sur l'épaule et une tentative de meurtre par étranglement avaient été leurs seuls contacts physique). Plus récemment, à deux reprises, lors de circonstances problématiques, leur étrange union s'était révélée encore une fois des plus efficaces, comme s'ils faisaient partie de la même entité, se mouvant dans un ballet parfait qui ne laissait que très peu de chance à leurs adversaires, quels qu'ils fussent.

Cependant, en ce qui concernait _l'amitié_ … Dans ce domaine, Spock n'était pas très doué, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne parlait jamais de lui et agissait comme s'il ne voulait se lier avec personne. Uhura, bien sûr, était l'exception qui confirmait la règle (bien que, comme le premier officier le lui avait fait remarquer, il eût été plus juste, plus _logique_ de dire que l'exception _infirmait_ la règle). Jim avait essayé de briser la glace, mais le Vulcain semblait réticent à l'idée d'une simple partie d'échecs, comme si se comporter de façon vaguement _personnelle_ envers le capitaine (ou envers n'importe quel autre humain, d'ailleurs) était en soi une hérésie. Même s'il l'avait voulu (ce dont Kirk doutait), probablement son éducation vulcaine l'en empêchait-il. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie si rapidement.

Il s'était dit qu'une mission commune pourrait les rapprocher. Ou du moins, calmer le jeu entre son meilleur ami et le commandant. Kirk savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre – une immense curiosité scientifique, un profond respect pour toutes les formes de vie, y compris les plus étranges, un professionnalisme sans faille… Mais dès qu'ils devaient interagir, ils ressemblaient à deux aimants opposés, qui se repoussent sans cesse, quoi que l'on fasse pour les mettre en contact.

Le premier officier les accueillit d'une légère inclinaison de la tête et leva un sourcil (l'expression était devenue sa marque de fabrique et lui avait déjà valu un surnom – parmi bien d'autres, moins sympathiques – de la part du médecin en chef) lorsque McCoy éternua deux fois dans le creux de son coude avant de monter sur la plate-forme. Fouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer un mouchoir, le médecin foudroya Spock du regard, visiblement prêt à faire feu (métaphoriquement, bien sûr) si le Vulcain osait faire un commentaire sur son état de santé.

Mais le premier officier détourna le regard et resta silencieux, ce pour quoi Jim lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir à gérer, en plus de ce qui les attendait probablement sur la planète, une joute verbale entre ces deux-là avant même qu'ils eussent quitté le vaisseau.

 **PS : Quelqu'un me trouve la citation détournée de _Sherlock Holmes_ ?**


	2. Sur Ponantis

_Euh... J'étais persuadée d'avoir posté ce chapitre avant de partir en week-end, mais apparemment, non. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, et je vous en promets un autre cette semaine pour compenser. Les choses n'avancent pas trop ici, mais je promets un peu plus d'action par la suite..._

 **Chapitre 2 – Sur Ponantis**

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas envisager de mettre fin à cette guerre ? La Fédération serait ravie de vous aider à reconstruire votre civilisation. Nous pourrions également échanger nos connaissances sur le plan technologique. Vous auriez tout à y gagner. Pourquoi refusez-vous de signer ce traité de paix ?

Probius, l'immense humanoïde assis en face de Jim, poussa un profond soupir et secoua négativement la tête – une tête qui mesurait et pesait deux fois celle d'un homme. Bones se demanda, pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la planète, comment leur frêle cou et leurs maigres épaules pouvaient soutenir le poids d'un tel crâne il aurait vraiment aimé procéder à un examen complet de leur surprenante anatomie. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. La conversation était déjà assez tendue comme ça.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, capitaine Kirk. Les Glosiens ont déjà, à deux reprises, violé de tels traités, et les pertes que nous avons alors subies ont été désastreuses pour ma planète. La ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvons a été épargnée, mais il n'en a pas été de même pour le reste de notre territoire. Cependant, je ne puis nier que nous avons désespérément besoin de votre aide technologique.

\- Oui, pour construire des armes, marmonna le médecin, qui ne savait que trop où voulait en venir le chef des Ponantiens.

Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit, excepté Spock (évidemment, avec des oreilles pareilles !), et ce dernier lui lança un regard d'avertissement (McCoy devait avouer que, parfois, le Vulcain pouvait être flippant et qu'il était sûrement peu sage de se mettre en travers de son chemin). Leonard lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Malgré ses récriminations, il était content d'avoir été choisi pour descendre avec son ami (il se serait senti légèrement offensé si Jim s'était téléporté sur la planète sans lui pour sa première « vraie » mission), mais la présence de Spock le troublait.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec le premier officier. Avec les humains, McCoy savait cerner leur personnalité et s'adaptait plus ou moins à elle, autant que son caractère entier le lui permettait. Il était d'abord plutôt facile malgré ses éclats de voix et son ironie parfois mordante. Nombreux étaient les humains qui lui répondaient sur le même ton, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Avec ses patients, il savait faire preuve de gentillesse et de patience, mais il lui fallait relâcher la pression une fois qu'il avait quitté la salle d'opération ou qu'il avait terminé une série de dix examens physiologiques.

Stupidement, il s'était dit que la même approche fonctionnerait avec Spock. Mais essayer de susciter une quelconque réponse émotionnelle de la part du Vulcain était plus difficile que de faire fondre le grand glacier d'Isontis. Et comme McCoy était lui-même mal à l'aise face à cette froideur, il en rajoutait malgré lui dans l'autre sens, frustré de se heurter sans cesse à l'impassibilité glacée de son supérieur. Il ne le détestait pas – pas vraiment – mais il voulait, de façon tout à fait irrationnelle, le pousser dans ses retranchements, pour voir s'il parviendrait finalement à obtenir de lui autre chose qu'un regard dénué d'expression et la récitation de pages entières extraites du règlement de Starfleet.

Le fait qu'après trois mois passés en sa compagnie, il n'ait toujours pas réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit de vaguement humain l'irritait plus que tout.

Pour l'instant, cependant, Spock était le cadet de ses soucis, de même que les termes foireux de cet échange diplomatique perdu d'avance. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : sortir de cette pièce étouffante et respirer l'air pur du dehors. Apparemment, les espèces dont le sang était à base de cuivre se plaisaient dans un environnement plus chaud que les humains. La température de cinq degrés Celsius supérieure, dans les quartiers de Spock, à celle de l' _Enterprise_ en général en était la preuve. A un autre moment, il se serait probablement intéressé à la question, mais là, il n'avait qu'une envie : partir d'ici. Il commençait à suffoquer. Peut-être avait-il également un peu de fièvre. Ça lui apprendrait à n'avoir pris aucun médicament avant de quitter le vaisseau. En tant que médecin, il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier les besoins de son propre corps.

\- Capitaine, que diriez-vous de laisser pour le moment notre entretien ? proposa Probius. Nous avions évoqué avec le docteur McCoy une visite dans notre hôpital. Certains cas nous laissent perplexes et nous serions très heureux d'avoir votre avis à leur sujet, docteur. Quand à vous, M. Spock, si vous souhaitez acquérir des spécimens de minéraux et de végétaux provenant de notre planète, Tanala sera heureuse de vous accompagner jusqu'à notre laboratoire.

Spock se leva et se tourna vers la dénommée Tanala s'inclinant devant elle, comme l'exigeait la coutume sur Ponantis, il répondit de son habituel ton neutre :

\- Merci pour votre courtoisie.

McCoy se leva et voulut remercier leurs hôtes à son tour, mais il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qu'il n'avait absolument pas sentie venir. Lorsqu'il se redressa après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se sentait légèrement étourdi – et plus qu'embarrassé par la situation.

\- Etes-vous souffrant, docteur McCoy ? demanda le chef des Ponantiens.

\- Un simple rhume, répondit le médecin. Je suis désolé pour cette interruption.

\- J'espère que vous vous rétablirez promptement, dit Probius avec une courtoise inclinaison de la tête. Capitaine, voulez-vous m'accompagner au Palais Céruléen, le cœur de notre civilisation ? Peut-être pourrons-nous reprendre notre discussion là-bas.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Jim en esquissant le geste de remerciement adéquat.

Bones réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu ni ne s'était incliné devant son propre guide, un petit (du moins pour son espèce, mais il dépassait l'humain de deux bonnes têtes) humanoïde souriant, qui attendait non loin de lui.

\- A votre disposition, docteur.

\- Je vous remercie, dit McCoy en s'inclinant à son tour avant d'étouffer un double éternuement dans la manche de son uniforme.

Il serait content que cette journée s'achève. Les négociations avaient duré au moins trois mortelles heures et il était évident que le traité ne serait jamais signé. Jim pouvait continuer à discuter avec Probius pendant des mois et des années, le Ponantien ne changerait pas d'avis. Tout ce qu'il attendait de la Fédération, c'étaient des armes. Les deux planètes avaient été en guerre pendant trop longtemps et un capitaine inexpérimenté n'allait certainement pas réussir là où les plus éminents responsables de la flotte avaient échoué. Bones avait beau admirer les qualités bien réelles de son ami, et notamment sa capacité à rallier les hommes derrière lui, il savait que la diplomatie n'était pas exactement son point fort.

Il se demandait même si l'amiral Marcus, inquiet de voir un jeune blanc-bec comme James Kirk accéder à une aussi haute fonction, ne lui avait pas confié cette mission précisément _pour qu_ 'il échoue et se ridiculise.

A ce stade de ces pensées, il se disait généralement qu'il était paranoïaque et laissait tomber. Ce que voulaient les politiques ne le regardaient pas. Il était là pour soigner, guérir, soulager les souffrances, rien d'autre.

Il suivit son guide à travers un dédale d'immenses couloirs, où l'air était déjà moins étouffant, et se sentit revivre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Là, le médecin demeura un instant stupéfait face au spectacle magnifique qu'il avait devant les yeux. Un luxuriant jardin suspendu semblait s'étendre à l'infini, émaillé çà et là d'arbres majestueux et de monuments multicolores qui s'épanouissaient comme des fleurs, prolongeant l'harmonie du jardin. Dans le lointain, il lui sembla apercevoir un mur de pierre.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura McCoy avec une sincérité non feinte.

\- Merci. Notre peuple aime les jardins, la nature domestiquée. Suite à la guerre, nous avons dû nous réfugier ici et nous avons concentré dans cette ville toute l'âme de notre civilisation. La jungle qui entoure notre cité est sauvage et extrêmement dangereuse, mais nous avons réussi à recréer ici un coin de paradis. Les épaisses murailles et les douves qui l'entourent nous protègent efficacement. Jusqu'ici, aucun des animaux sauvages qui vivent dans la jungle n'a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur de notre enceinte.

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez aucune machine ici, comme si toute votre technologie était dissimulée.

\- C'est le cas, docteur. Toutes nos installations techniques sont sous terre ou, pour les plus importantes, comme notre production d'énergie ou le générateur du champ de force qui nous protège d'une éventuelle attaque glosienne, à l'extérieur de la ville, dans des endroits défrichés de la jungle. Nous nous y rendons à l'aide de petits vaisseaux très sûrs, puisque, comme vous le savez, nous ne maîtrisons pas la téléportation.

Bones avala douloureusement (sa gorge commençait à présent à devenir sensible) et réprima un nouvel accès de toux.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes des esthètes. Tout est fait pour le plaisir des yeux uniquement.

\- Exactement. Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre la guerre contre Glosia.

\- La guerre n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, murmura le médecin. Peut-être pouvez-vous vivre en paix avec vos plus proches voisins.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. Vous le savez, seules deux petites planètes de ce système sont habitables, et nos ressources sont en train de s'épuiser. Nous avons besoin du contrôle sur les trois autres planètes, où la vie est impossible en raison de l'atmosphère, mais où nous pourrons trouver l'énergie et les matières premières nécessaires à l'épanouissement de notre civilisation.

\- Au prix de la destruction d'une autre civilisation ? s'insurgea le médecin. Peut-être pourriez-vous exploiter le potentiel de ces planètes _ensemble_ , avec les Glosiens, au lieu de vous entre-tuer. Vous savez bien que notre capitaine ne vous fournira pas d'armes…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec plus d'amertume et de mépris qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Mais, merde, il était _médecin_. Il _sauvait_ des vies. Et il haïssait ceux qui cherchaient à foutre en l'air son travail en allant joyeusement massacrer leurs semblables (ou toute autre forme de vie intelligente) sous des prétextes fallacieux…

\- Oui, on nous avait bien dit que votre espèce pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtue et idéaliste en même temps, commenta l'humanoïde.

Bones se figea en percevant la haine et le dégoût qui suintait de cette voix si amicale trente secondes auparavant. Était-il allé trop loin ? A quoi pensait-il, merde ? Il était censé faire partie d'une mission _diplomatique_ , bon sang ! Peut-être sa température était-elle plus élevée qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulut s'excuser, expliquer que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais déjà le Ponantien était derrière lui et, avait qu'il ait pu réagir, lui enfonçait une seringue dans le cou.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut _Mon Dieu, pourquoi moi ?_

Puis tout devint noir.

 **PS : La citation de Sherlock Holmes (ou plutôt d'Arthur Conan Doyle dans _Le signe des Quatre_ ) : "Je ne fais jamais d'exception. L'exception INFIRME la règle." Je trouvais que c'était _logique_ , et donc que ça plairait à Spock (qui, soit dit entre parenthèses, est le descendant de Holmes - tout se tient !).**


	3. L'avantage d'être Vulcain

_Euh... Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos commentaires super gentils alors que franchement, je ne trouvais pas cette histoire transcendante... Vraiment, merci beaucoup. J'avoue que je fonctionne beaucoup à la review et que plus j'en reçois, plus ça me motive (comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfics j'imagine), donc voilà le chapitre 3 et je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 4 demain ou après-demain. Et, euh, juste parce que vous avez l'air de vous poser des questions métaphysiques : non, Bones n'a pas chopé une maladie bizarre, il est juste enrhumé (je ne dis pas que ça ne va pas poser problème par la suite, mais ce n'est rien d'anormal - j'imagine qu'en tant que médecin de bord, il doit bien de temps en temps choper les mêmes saloperies que ses patients). Je voulais mettre mes trois personnages en situation de faiblesse pour des raisons différentes, pour McCoy c'est fait (j'aime assez l'idée du médecin qui ne prend pas le temps de se soigner lui-même), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les emmerdes arrivent pour Jim dans le chapitre suivant, et pour Spock, ce sera un peu plus tard (pour une fois qu'il n'est pas le premier à s'en prendre plein la tronche...). Ceci est ma toute première tentative pour adopter le point de vue de Spock, please soyez indulgents parce que j'en ai bavé..._

 **Chapitre 3 – De l'avantage d'être Vulcain**

Spock laissa tomber à terre le Ponantien qu'il venait d'endormir d'une simple pression, se redressa avec souplesse et jeta autour de lui un regard circulaire, prêt à neutraliser un éventuel deuxième garde si nécessaire.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

Le Vulcain se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir totalement désert. Il était libre. Cependant, ses agresseurs, avant de le jeter dans sa cellule, s'étaient emparés de son communicateur, de son tricordeur et de son phaseur. Connaissant le peu de goût des Ponantiens pour la technologie, il était peu probable que Spock parvînt à accéder à un ordinateur qui eût pu lui permettre de localiser son capitaine et le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise.

Il lui faudrait donc s'en remettre au hasard et non à la logique, ce qu'il n'appréciait que modérément.

Lorsqu'il avait senti la piqûre de la seringue dans son cou, alors qu'il suivait la dénommée Tanala vers le laboratoire scientifique, son premier réflexe avait été de lutter. Surpris par sa résistance, les deux Ponantiens qui l'avaient assailli par derrière avaient jugé bon de lui administrer une deuxième dose. Pendant ce temps, Spock avait réfléchi, et feint de tomber comme une masse alors même que le sédatif n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Se battre ne lui aurait valu que d'être enfermé dans un endroit plus sécurisé ; il avait donc laissé ses agresseurs le traîner jusqu'à une cellule, et avait attendu, allongé sur le sol de pierres inégales, que quelqu'un daignât venir s'occuper de lui. Et lorsqu'en effet un Ponantien était entré dans la pièce et s'était penché vers lui, il n'avait eu qu'à lever le bras droit pour l'endormir efficacement.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il suspendit la lourde clef de bronze au clou planté dans le mur, près de la poignée. Le couloir était ponctué de portes massives, auprès desquelles on pouvait voir des clefs similaires accrochées à des clous similaires. Spock se fondait sur la logique pour supposer que les deux humains dont il avait la responsabilité en tant que premier officier avaient été emprisonnés comme lui – il eût été irrationnel de tuer des otages de valeur – mais cela ne lui indiquait pas dans quelle cellule ils se trouvaient. Le Vulcain parcourut silencieusement le couloir sans rencontrer âme qui vive, collant son oreille à chaque porte de bois, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit qui eût pu le renseigner sur l'identité de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'au niveau de la neuvième porte qu'il entendit, à travers l'épaisseur du bois, le faible son d'un éternuement, et il se sentit presque reconnaissant pour l'imprévoyance du docteur McCoy. Si Spock avait commandé cette mission, il n'aurait évidemment pas même envisagé d'emmener avec lui un homme malade, fût-il atteint d'un simple rhinovirus, mais, dans ce cas précis, la négligence de James Kirk s'avérait utile. Le premier officier décrocha la clef et l'inséra dans la serrure. Le grincement qui en résulta malgré ses précautions résonna dans le couloir vide.

Le médecin était assis sur le banc de pierre qui constituait le seul mobilier de la pièce, la tête entre les mains. Au bruit de la porte, il redressa brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il aperçus l'intrus. Il prit une brusque inspiration pour exprimer son étonnement, ou son soulagement, ou sa reconnaissance (Spock ne parvenait pas à déterminer quelle émotion l'emportait chez l'humain en ce moment précis), mais ne put que se remettre à tousser. Le Vulcain s'empressa de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de l'homme.

McCoy essayait de rester silencieux, mais plus il essayait de regagner le contrôle sur son propre corps, plus la toux devenait rauque. Spock avait toujours trouvé à la fois fascinantes et dérangeantes les manifestations physiques des maladies bénignes dont les humains semblaient fréquemment atteints – incompréhensibles pour un Vulcain dont le système immunitaire le protégeait totalement de ces inconvénients. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux du médecin s'emplir de larmes, il se demanda durant un bref instant s'il ne devait pas faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide, mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une réaction physiologique logique, le corps luttant pour se débarrasser de l'agent pathogène. Cependant, dans un geste qui lui sembla étrange, il posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de l'homme afin d'obtenir sa pleine et entière attention pour les explications qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

\- Docteur, vous sentez-vous suffisamment fonctionnel pour m'écouter ?

McCoy, dont la crise de toux s'était calmée, regarda avec ébahissement la main posée sur son épaule, et le premier officier s'empressa de la retirer.

\- Bien sûr ! aboya-t-il d'une voix cassée qui indiquait exactement le contraire. Fonctionnel… Je ne suis pas un ordinateur ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste me demander comment je vais ?

\- Il me semble, docteur, que c'est exactement ce que je vous ai demandé, répondit Spock en se demandant pour quelle raison le praticien semblait toujours surinterpréter et, par conséquent, déformer la moindre de ses paroles.

\- Ils vous ont emprisonné aussi ? Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de votre cellule ?

\- Il semblerait que les Ponantiens ignorent l'existence de la prise vulcaine.

Le premier officier fut surpris de voir l'homme émettre un petit rire. Il n'avait cependant pas eu l'intention de se montrer sarcastique, mais simplement d'énoncer un fait.

\- Vous êtes décidément plein de ressources, s'écria McCoy, passant de l'irritation à la plaisanterie sans la moindre transition logique. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il me semble que notre priorité est de trouver le capitaine.

\- Il est dans la cellule en face de la mienne.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Il s'est mis à hurler des insanités lorsqu'il s'est réveillé il y a environ une heure. Je vous passe les détails, vous pouvez imaginer les insultes imagées qu'il s'est mis à vociférer…

Non, Spock ne les imaginait pas, mais comme de tels détails n'étaient pas pertinents, il ne posa pas de question. La voix du médecin devint soudain préoccupée.

\- J'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte – je venais de me réveiller et je n'étais pas très frais, mais j'ai distinctement entendu la porte en face de la mienne s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim s'est arrêté de crier.

\- Mais vous ignorez comment ils l'ont fait taire.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? J'ai été enfermé ici pendant plus de deux heures !

McCoy semblait prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais un éternuement lui coupa la parole et Spock en profita.

\- Docteur, nous devons immédiatement quitter ces lieux.

\- Quel est votre plan ?

\- Les Ponantiens ont cru m'avoir endormi, mais en réalité leur sédatif n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. J'ai donc pu entendre tout ce qu'ils ont dit pendant qu'ils me transportaient dans ma cellule. Ils ont contacté l'Enterprise et offert notre libération en échange de toutes les armes qui se trouvent à bord du vaisseau. J'ignore ce qu'a répondu M. Sulu exactement, mais il a probablement refusé, puisqu'ils lui ont donné vingt-quatre heures pour changer d'avis et leur obéir.

\- Et vous ne croyez pas que Sulu va descendre sur la planète avec une équipe de sécurité ?

Spock secoua négativement la tête.

\- Un champ de force de 10.6 protège la ville et ses alentours. Nul ne peut pénétrer dans son périmètre et aucun tir ne serait assez puissant pour le percer. Personne ne peut se téléporter ici à moins que ce champ de force ne soit abaissé.

\- Et les panneaux de contrôle doivent être en dehors de la ville, compléta McCoy.

\- Pourquoi cela, docteur ? demanda le Vulcain.

\- Parce qu'aucune machine ne doit être visible dans la cité. Le Ponantien qui était censé me faire visiter l'hôpital et échanger des connaissances médicales avec moi me l'a expliqué. Les petites machines sont sous terre, les grosses à l'extérieur de la ville. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a bel et bien parlé du champ de force et expliqué qu'il se trouvait dans la jungle, non loin d'ici.

\- Voilà un renseignement extrêmement intéressant.

\- Certes, mais pas très rassurant, si ça veut dire qu'on doit aller dans cette jungle pleine d'animaux sauvages. J'imagine que votre plan était de couper le champ de force et…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux interrompit brusquement le médecin. Spock, cette fois, ne bougea pas et attendit que la crise se calme.

\- Couper le champ de force est en effet ce que _je_ compte faire, docteur. Mais _vous_ ne semblez pas en état de…

\- Spock, vous imaginez qu'ils vont faire quoi dans vingt-quatre heures si Sulu refuse de leur donner les armes ?

\- Tuer l'un d'entre nous pour montrer leur détermination, probablement, répondit calmement le premier officier.

Il s'agissait, après tout, de la seule réponse _logique_. Et s'il poussait la logique un peu plus loin, il se devait d'ajouter que McCoy serait probablement le premier sur la liste, en tant qu'otage le moins gradé. Mais une telle affirmation déclencherait probablement de nouveau la colère du médecin, si bien que le Vulcain en resta là.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et personnellement, je préférerais être loin d'ici quand on devra vérifier cette hypothèse. Mon état de santé n'a rien de problématique. Je suggère qu'on se bouge et qu'on aille chercher le capitaine _maintenant_.

Spock hésita. Selon toute logique, il devait laisser le docteur McCoy sur place, car il était probable qu'il ne ferait que les retarder. Peu habitué aux missions sur le terrain - après tout, il travaillait presque toujours sur le vaisseau, à l'infirmerie - et affaibli par le virus qu'il avait contracté, il risquait de les ralentir.

D'un autre côté, il était toujours préférable d'avoir un médecin avec soi. De plus, si McCoy restait ici et que les Ponantiens choisissaient de l'exécuter immédiatement pour accélérer la reddition de Sulu, il était possible que ce dernier capitule. Ce qui amenait le Vulcain à certaines considérations morales : abandonner un membre de l'équipage n'était pas envisageable, quoi que l'on pût penser dudit membre.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'éternuer ? demanda-t-il. Nous devrons être parfaitement silencieux une fois dans le couloir.

Spock vit de nouveau monter la colère dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et, bien qu'il ne la comprît pas totalement, il se hâta de poser de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de McCoy. Ce geste semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur les humains, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Ou bien, tout simplement, le médecin était-il tellement étonné de voir le premier officier capable d'initier un contact physique qu'il en restait bouche bée. Dans les deux cas, le résultat était positif.

\- Docteur, je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes un fardeau, ajouta-t-il en espérant avoir compris ce qui dérangeait le médecin dans ses propos. Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de discrétion si nous voulons réussir.

\- Je ne peux pas prévoir quand je vais éternuer ! s'énerva McCoy. Ça ne prévient pas toujours, vous savez.

\- Oui, il s'agit en effet d'un réflexe de votre espèce qui peut s'avérer gênant dans certaines circonstances.

Les yeux du médecin s'agrandirent.

\- De mon espèce… ? Vous voulez dire que… les Vulcains n'éternuent pas ? demanda-t-il, l'air abasourdi.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre Spock (le moment n'était pas propice aux discussions anatomiques). Docteur, nous devons nous dépêcher.

L'homme acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Personne dans le couloir. La clef était, comme toutes les autres, suspendue à sa place. Ils entrèrent avec précautions dans la pièce, prêts à affronter un garde.

James Tiberius Kirk était bel et bien dans la cellule, et seul. Mais dès qu'il aperçut l'expression de son visage, Spock comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Du tout._


	4. L'inconvénient des allergies

_Doonnnnc... Un chapitre par jour, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme, mais pour l'instant, ça va. Il faut dire qu'hier soir j'ai regardé La colère de Khan (je n'avais pas encore vu les anciens films Star Trek jusqu'ici, mais les deux premiers m'ont totalement réconciliée avec Kirk, c'est toujours ça de pris) et qu'en ressortant de là, j'ai éprouvé l'irrépressible envie d'écrire quelque chose de pas prise de tête, absolument pas angst, bref un peu du n'importe quoi (parce que la fin du film m'a littéralement achevée même si je savais comment ça se terminait...). J'ai donc repris ce quatrième chapitre et ça a donné... ça._

 **Chapitre 4 – De l'inconvénient des allergies**

A peine Bones aperçut-il le visage de Jim – le cou et les joues anormalement rouges, les pupilles dilatées, un sourire absolument pas naturel aux lèvres – qu'il comprit comment les Ponantiens l'avaient réduit au silence une heure auparavant. Il se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui, car, s'il ne se trompait pas, le capitaine n'allait pas se montrer spécialement discret.

Et Spock qui s'inquiétait (licence poétique, cet ordinateur ambulant ne s'inquiétait jamais puisqu'il était censé ne rien ressentir) du bruit qu'il pourrait faire en éternuant !

Les Ponantiens n'avaient pas beaucoup de connaissances sur la physiologie vulcaine, mais évidemment ils n'étaient guère plus au fait des réactions allergiques de James Tiberius Kirk à presque tous les produits connus dans l'univers – et plus spécifiquement le calmant inoffensif qu'ils avaient probablement utilisé pour ne plus avoir à entendre ses insultes. Rien de dangereux pour Jim, heureusement (Leonard était plus que content de ne pas avoir à gérer un choc anaphylactique maintenant, en plus de tout le reste). Pour son entourage, en revanche…

Le sourire (flippant, vraiment flippant, limite hystérique) du capitaine s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut son premier officier et il se précipita vers lui, titubant légèrement.

\- Oh, Spocky, comment ça va ? Je suis trooooooooop content que vous m'ayez enfin trouvé ! Allez, on va casser la gueule des Panont… des Ponan… des types, là, et on retourne sur le vaisseau. D'accord ?

L'accueil n'avait rien de discret (en fait, la voix de Jim, beaucoup plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, avait monté d'une bonne quarantaine de décibels), et le Vulcain s'apprêtait probablement à faire une remarque pertinente à ce sujet, mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas prononcer un mot : avant que Spock n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'avait entouré de ses bras et avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Il était visiblement ravi de ce câlin forcé.

Inutile de dire que Spock, de son côté, ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Capitaine, que faites-vous ? Nous devons être silencieux ! chuchota-t-il tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, sans y mettre cependant toute la force qu'il aurait pu – probablement pour ne pas blesser Jim.

Était-ce une trace de panique que McCoy percevait dans la voix du premier officier ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais le ton n'était certainement pas aussi neutre que d'habitude.

\- Oh, allez, mon petit Vulcain, gloussa Jim, ne soyez pas timide ! Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup ? Vous semblez penser le contraire, mais c'est vrai, je vous aime beaucoup ! Vraiment beaucoup. A nous deux, on fait une sacrée équipe, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le médecin vit très nettement les oreilles de Spock virer au vert soutenu, et si leur situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Bones se serait probablement mis à rire hystériquement. Il trouvait la vision du premier officier, parfaitement droit, hiératique, bref toujours aussi _coincé_ , tendrement enlacé par son supérieur hiérarchique, absolument hilarante.

Le moment où le capitaine libéra le premier officier pour se tourner vers le praticien, avec l'intention non dissimulée de lui sauter dans les bras, s'avéra nettement moins drôle. McCoy essaya d'esquiver, sans succès. Deux secondes plus tard, il recevait de plein fouet tout le poids de son meilleur ami, qui lui paralysa aussitôt les bras dans une étreinte affectueuse mais étouffante.

\- Oh, Bones, ne sois pas jaloux ! (Leonard faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. _Jaloux ? Jaloux d'un ordinateur ? Pour les beaux yeux de James Kirk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, tout de même !_ ) Je t'aime aussi ! Tu le sais, non ? Tu le sais, que je t'aime ? répéta Jim sur un ton pressant, presque paniqué, qui appelait une réponse immédiate si McCoy ne voulait pas avoir à gérer une crise d'angoisse.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-il, partagé entre l'embarras, l'amusement, et la conscience aiguë de l'urgence de leur situation. Mais quelle saloperie ils t'ont injectée ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça _à ce point_.

Jim recommença à ricaner.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est marrant.

McCoy essaya – vainement – de se tourner vers le premier officier.

\- Spock, dit-il tout en sentant un picotement familier au fond de son nez et en priant pour que le capitaine le libère à temps, il a été drogué avec un calmant et… Jim, merde, laisse-moi…

Leonard tenta désespérément de se libérer, mais le jeune homme continuait à rire nerveusement et refusait de le relâcher. Il renifla, essaya de bouger la tête, de se détourner de Jim, mais ce dernier le tenait embrassé contre lui, avec toute la force que lui conférait son état hystérique.

\- Jim, s'il-te-plaît…

Spock attrapa sans douceur le bras du capitaine et l'obligea à lâcher le médecin, qui se tourna immédiatement vers la gauche, juste à temps pour attraper les trois éternuements qui suivirent dans le creux de son coude.

\- Merci, Spock, dit-il en reniflant peu gracieusement (il avait vraiment l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous peu). Sans vous, ça aurait vraiment été plus qu'antihygiénique.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de notre problème principal pour l'instant, docteur, répondit le Vulcain en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Jim, dont il tenait les mains fermement serrés pour l'empêcher de recommencer à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira McCoy. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il est totalement imprévisible.

\- Combien de temps, à votre avis, nous faudra-t-il attendre la dissipation des effets du relaxant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une demi-heure, une heure, une journée entière… Jim a tendance à réagir assez violemment à ce genre de produits.

\- Voulez-vous dire qu'il s'agit du résultat d'une allergie ? demanda Spock, tout en broyant avec délicatesse les poignets de Jim dans l'une de ses mains et en l'empêchant de bouger de l'autre (Bones ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, seul, il n'aurait jamais pu maîtriser le jeune homme, et il se sentit reconnaissant pour la force physique des Vulcains).

\- Oui, probablement. C'est juste comme s'il était… drogué. Il plane.

Il _planait_ , ça c'était sûr. Et étant donné son état actuel, McCoy ne voulait pas trop penser à l'atterrissage, ou plutôt au crash, qui serait probablement épique, s'il connaissait bien James Kirk (et, malheureusement, il ne le connaissait que _trop bien_ ). Il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le capitaine derrière.

Toujours cette voix froide, impersonnelle, qui irritait le médecin plus que tout. Ne pouvait-il pas, au moins, faire semblant d'être préoccupé par l'état de Jim ou, plus simplement, par leur propre situation ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas ! s'écria-t-il, forçant sur sa voix déjà mise à mal. Jim, tu crois que tu peux rester silencieux ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un jeune chiot.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il. On va s'évader ? Hein ?

Il avait l'air aussi excité qu'un gamin de six ans le soir de Noël, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Spock le relâcha avec circonspection, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, se contentant de jeter vers le premier officier un regard plein de méfiance et de rancœur.

\- Oui, nous allons nous évader, répondit le Vulcain. Nous avons été enfermés à l'intérieur du mur extrêmement épais qui entoure la cité. J'ai aperçu un escalier alors que les Ponantiens m'emmenaient dans ma cellule. Il doit permettre d'accéder au faîte du mur. De là, nous devrions pouvoir trouver un moyen de quitter la ville afin d'aller couper le champ de force.

\- Spock, nous n'avons ni arme ni communicateur, fit remarquer Bones.

\- J'en ai conscience, docteur, répondit calmement le premier officier. Si vous avez une meilleure proposition, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre. Non, il n'avait pas de plan plus sûr à proposer – c'était à Jim de trouver le plan, lui, il se contentait de suivre et d'éventuellement réparer les dégâts lorsque ledit plan s'était avéré stupide. Il l'avait fait un certain nombre de fois durant ces trois années passées à l'Académie. Mais là, c'était totalement différent, le danger était _réel..._

Mais pour l'instant, Jim n'était pas vraiment une option, étant donné qu'il était très occupé à essayer de se toucher le nez avec le bout de la langue.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'Oreilles-pointues et lui-même.

Et son rhume, qui commençait à devenir légèrement encombrant. Il avait l'impression que le cœur lui battait dans les oreilles et les sinus et tout son corps lui semblait lourd et brûlant.

 _Génial_.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer, maugréa-t-il.

\- Trouvez-vous que mon idée soit ridicule ? insista Spock. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si telle est votre opinion. Je ne souhaite pas vous forcer à nous évader de cette façon si vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit pas de la meilleure chose à faire. Nous avons peut-être une option plus sûre et moins dangereuse que je n'ai pas considérée.

McCoy lui lança malgré lui un regard soupçonneux. Le premier officier ne s'était jamais montré si… déférent ? bienveillant ? _gentil_ ? Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sarcasme vulcain bien dissimulé, mais Spock semblait sincèrement prêt à prendre son avis en compte.

\- Je suis sincère, docteur, ajouta-t-il, et Leonard se demanda jusqu'à quel point cette histoire de télépathie vulcaine nécessitait un contact physique. J'ai bien conscience que le plan que je vous propose n'a rien de particulièrement rassurant. Il s'agit d'une décision prise dans l'urgence. Vous êtes tout à fait en droit de la refuser.

\- Non, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative, soupira le médecin. Nous devons quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Jim, tais-toi, d'accord ?

Le capitaine acquiesça vigoureusement sans ajouter un mot.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, Spock en tête, Jim derrière lui, Bones fermant la marche. L'escalier se trouvait bien là où le premier officier l'avait indiqué, et ils gravirent en silence les hautes marches de granit jusqu'au toit. Aucun garde ; Leonard n'avait ni éternué, ni toussé ; Jim était resté silencieux. Il semblait que la chance fût avec eux.

Regardant en bas, il réalisa alors que le mur était haut d'une petite dizaine de mètres, et entouré par une rivière qui paraissait profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en cherchant du regard un escalier, une échelle, n'importe quoi permettant de descendre à terre.

\- ON SAUTE ! hurla Jim, qui semblait au comble du bonheur – et avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de réagir, il avait en effet sauté, comme les enfants, pieds en avant.

McCoy, bouche bée, le regarda tomber et atterrir dans la rivière avec un clapotement sourd. Spock, à côté de lui, ne laissa rien transparaître de ses sentiments prétendument inexistants, mais le praticien aurait parié à mille contre un qu'il était totalement exaspéré et prêt à user de toutes ses ressources vulcaines pour mettre K.O. leur stupide capitaine dès qu'ils auraient remis la main dessus – parce qu'à présent, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils devaient plonger eux aussi.

\- Je déteste l'eau, marmonna Bones, avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait à un Vulcain, dont la planète était composée pour 90 % d'étendues chaudes et arides, sans le moindre océan.

Spock se contenta de lever un sourcil (et ce simple tic facial en disait long sur son degré de contrariété), et ils se jetèrent tous les deux à l'eau. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Pas de chance, elle était froide.


	5. Kaiidth

_Un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, mais qui me permet de revenir à mes obsessions - en l'occurrence, la relation entre Spock et McCoy... Pour ce qui est de la fin, promis, je ne vous laisse pas longtemps dans l'expectative, j'ai deux chapitres écrits d'avance. Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, hein !_

 **Chapitre 5 – Kaiidth**

Spock jeta un coup d'œil au médecin en chef, qui marchait derrière James Kirk sur le petit sentier mal tracé qu'ils avaient trouvé après être sortis de la rivière. L'homme avait réussi à ne pas hurler sur le capitaine, ce qui était une bonne chose : le bruit aurait probablement attiré les Ponantiens. Cependant, si McCoy n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante, le Vulcain en était convaincu, c'était parce qu'il était transi et beaucoup trop occupé à maintenir un semblant de contrôle sur son propre corps. Il était clair que l'eau froide n'avait pas amélioré son état de santé et le premier officier se demanda s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de s'arrêter maintenant et de faire un feu. Il avait forcé ses coéquipiers à s'éloigner rapidement de la ville et à trouver trois solides morceaux de bois qui pourraient être utilisés, en cas de problème, comme des armes. Puis ils avaient marché aussi vite que possible, afin de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux-mêmes et leurs ennemis. Il était peu probable que les Ponantiens les suivent jusque dans la jungle, mais cela n'était pas totalement exclu.

Ils avaient donc progressé à marche forcée pendant 2.42 heures et le docteur McCoy semblait épuisé. Les accès de toux s'étaient faits de plus en plus fréquents et Spock se demandait si le rhume dont il était atteint n'était pas en train de se transformer en bronchite. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et avait conservé le même rythme rapide que ses compagnons, sans demander à ralentir alors même que son unique souhait était évident : s'arrêter.

Spock considéra un instant les deux options qui s'offraient à eux et décida que continuer dans ces conditions ne servait à rien. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas (et il se trompait rarement), cet endroit leur offrait un avantage précieux…

\- Nous pourrions nous arrêter ici pour la nuit, suggéra-t-il en désignant une clairière relativement abritée du vent. Il fera sombre dans moins de deux heures et il me semble à présent important de nous réchauffer.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid et le vent n'était pas très fort, mais la sensation de l'air sur leurs uniformes mouillés demeurait inconfortable. Jim offrit au premier officier un sourire timide, sans oser donner son avis – en fait, il semblait avoir peur de lui. Le fait que Spock l'ait traîné hors de l'eau sans aucune gentillesse avant de le pousser dans la jungle sans la moindre déférence pour son rang (mais il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que le capitaine semblait avoir régressé à un stade enfantin et avait commencé à _bouder_ en décrétant qu'il ne bougerait pas) y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Spock espérait que son supérieur se remettrait bientôt des effets du calmant qui lui avait été administré, car devoir s'occuper d'un James T. Kirk qui « planait » (le Vulcain n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la métaphore) s'avérait encore plus épuisant que de suivre ses ordres (parfois discutables) lorsqu'il était dans son état normal.

Le premier officier fut presque choqué de la pensée tellement _humaine_ qui venait de l'assaillir. Peut-être lui aussi était-il plus fatigué qu'il ne l'imaginait. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il besoin de repos.

\- Je crois que c'est la phrase la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais entendue de votre part, murmura McCoy.

Sans attendre, il s'assit lourdement sur un rocher, et, les yeux fermés, essaya de reprendre haleine.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, docteur ? demanda le Vulcain en remarquant le tremblement incontrôlable qui secouait son corps.

Cette fois, il avait choisi des mots plus _humains_ pour formuler sa question.

McCoy étouffa une nouvelle quinte de toux dans sa manche.

\- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je vais parfaitement bien, répondit-il avec brusquerie, mais je vais survivre, merci.

La toux atténuait quelque peu le sarcasme, mais visiblement le médecin n'était pas d'humeur à discuter de son état de santé. Spock choisit de ne rien répondre et demanda à Jim de l'aider à trouver du bois sec pour allumer un feu. Ils s'employaient activement à cette tâche depuis cinq minutes environ lorsque le capitaine pointa vers le docteur McCoy un doigt accusateur :

\- Il ne nous aide pas, ce n'est pas juste !

\- Le docteur a besoin de se reposer, répondit le Vulcain en essayant de paraître sévère (après tout, si Jim se comportait comme un enfant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne se comporterait pas lui-même comme s'il était l'adulte responsable dudit enfant).

Apparemment, cette méthode fonctionnait parfaitement, car le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière et se remit au travail sans ajouter un mot.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes absolument terrifiant, ricana McCoy. Mais il n'a pas tort. Je _devrais_ vraiment vous aider.

Il se leva avec un reniflement, fit un pas… et vacilla immédiatement. Spock, qui avait anticipé l'incident, fut aux côtés du médecin en un instant et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas le refus.

McCoy ne protesta pas, ce qui en disait assez long sur son degré d'épuisement, et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le rocher avant de se moucher bruyamment.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, c'est répugnant, mais…

Le premier officier jeta un coup d'œil au mouchoir « répugnant » (un terme typiquement humain que le Vulcain n'aurait pas choisi) du praticien et lui tendit immédiatement le sien.

\- Prenez-le. Il est humide en raison de notre passage dans l'eau, mais parfaitement propre.

McCoy lorgna le mouchoir avec un mélange d'envie et de suspicion.

\- Non, gardez-le, vous pouvez en avoir besoin.

\- Je n'en aurai certainement pas besoin, docteur, répondit Spock sans hésiter. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon espèce n'est sujette à aucune maladie virale ou infectieuse.

\- Alors pourquoi diable avez-vous un mouchoir ?

\- Il fait partie de l'uniforme. Je me suis toujours dit qu'en avoir un pourrait s'avérer utile un jour, pour nettoyer une blessure, par exemple, mais je vous assure que je n'en aurai personnellement pas besoin.

Le médecin le prit et lança au premier officier un regard à la fois reconnaissant et penaud.

\- Merci, Spock. Je suis un vrai boulet, non ?

Le Vulcain avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le besoin irrépressible qu'avaient les humains de chercher à endosser une responsabilité pour des événements qui n'étaient évidemment du fait de personne, mais le changement était plutôt plaisant par rapport au médecin en chef grognon et irritable qu'il connaissait. Aussi essaya-t-il de répondre avec sincérité, se permettant, pour la troisième fois de la journée, de laisser pendant quelques secondes sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Après tout, les humains semblaient avoir recours fréquemment à cette forme de réconfort – et il était évident que McCoy, en cet instant précis, avait _besoin_ de réconfort. La moitié humaine de Spock le poussait à le faire, lui assurant que c'était le bon moment ; pour une fois, il choisit de l'écouter. Il n'était personnellement, comme tous ceux de son espèce, pas très à l'aise avec le contact physique, mais c'était une chose qu'il _pouvait_ faire.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, docteur. Vous n'êtes pas… un boulet ( _quelle expression étrange_ , songea-t-il), vous êtes tombé _malade_. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez volontairement décidé de l'être.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses, je ne fais que vous encombrer. J'ai été négligent avec ma propre santé. _Je n'aurais pas dû venir_.

Le médecin frissonna de nouveau et le premier officier, malgré son manque d'expérience personnelle en la matière, comprit que la fièvre, agissant comme désinhibant, le poussait à dire des choses qu'il n'eût certainement pas avouées en temps normal. Avant que McCoy n'ait eu le temps de continuer son inutile auto-flagellation, Spock l'interrompit :

\- Docteur, nous autres Vulcains avons une expression que je trouve appropriée à la situation – _Kaiidth_. Ce qui est fait est fait. Vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qui a déjà eu lieu. Pensez plutôt à ce que nous pouvons faire _maintenant_ pour améliorer notre situation.

Jim s'immisça bruyamment dans la discussion, jetant à leur pieds un gros tas de branches mortes.

\- Alors, on le fait, ce feu ? J'ai froid !

Spock leva un sourcil et McCoy ne put s'empêcher de rire. James Kirk, même dans un état second, pouvait se montrer vraiment très efficace lorsqu'il le décidait.

Deux minutes plus tard, le feu était allumé, grâce aux connaissances du premier officier sur la géologie de la planète – une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de s'installer dans cette clairière, proche de la rivière et regorgeant de roches ignifères. Le médecin et le capitaine approchèrent leurs mains des flammes avec une expression béate et Spock lui-même s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement.

\- C'est le paradis, soupira McCoy. Je croyais que je n'aurais plus jamais chaud de ma vie.

Quoique refusant de donner crédit à de telles exagérations, le Vulcain inclinait à être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Le froid était l'une des sensations les plus déplaisantes qu'il eût jamais expérimentées, et il l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr, vivre sur l' _Enterprise_ signifiait un inconfort mineur mais permanent, puisque la température, réglée sur 21°C, était toujours plus basse que celle à laquelle il avait été habitué dans sa jeunesse. Il s'y était vite accoutumé. En revanche, plonger dans une rivière à 10°C n'avait jamais fait partie d'aucun de ses plans, et lorsque le capitaine avait sauté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hésiter un instant avant de le suivre.

Cependant, s'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés à l'eau, que se serait-il passé ? S'ils avaient hésité à s'enfuir, cherché une autre solution qui n'existait vraisemblablement pas, ils auraient probablement été repris, enfermés de nouveau, cette fois avec une sécurité accrue. L'un d'entre eux aurait peut-être été exécuté pour l'exemple. Au moins étaient-ils à présent libres de leurs mouvements.

 _Kaiidth_ , murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence qui s'étendit sur la clairière, ponctué par le crépitement du feu, était presque agréable, tout comme le Vulcain trouvait plaisante la sensation de l'uniforme qui séchait rapidement sur sa peau. La nuit tombait peu à peu et des étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Spock entendit le bruit avant les autres. La créature était extrêmement silencieuse, mais ses oreilles vulcaines percevaient son approche furtive, juste derrière le capitaine.

\- Docteur, dit-il de la façon la plus neutre possible en plongeant son arme improvisée au milieu des flammes, faites comme moi. Jim, mettez votre branche dans le feu immédiatement et restez silencieux.

Abasourdis, ils obéirent sans un mot. Probablement avaient-ils également senti le danger.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce que… ? murmura le médecin.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant concentrer toute son énergie dans la lutte qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire. Puis il se leva lentement, évitant les mouvements brusques, mais la main droite tenant fermement le bâton incandescent qui allait lui servir d'arme – et c'est alors qu'il la vit sortir de la forêt. Une créature souple et féline, à la silhouette proche de celle d'une panthère terrestre, mais avec la peau ridée d'un rhinocéros, et une corne monstrueuse plantée au milieu du front. Un prédateur, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

S'aventurer dans la jungle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout.

 _Kaiidth._


	6. De mieux en mieux

_Bon, McCoy et Jim ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme, donc logiquement c'est au tour de Spock (pour une fois qu'il n'est pas le premier, voire le seul, à s'en prendre plein la tronche, hein...). J'aurais bien eu envie d'un gros câlin collectif (sérieusement, après avoir vu les films de Star Trek et la relation Kirk-Spock-McCoy, je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi le premier slash jamais écrit vient de cette série... ils s'en rendaient compte, à l'époque, qu'ils tournaient des scènes quand même vachement ambiguës ?) mais Spock a catégoriquement refusé. Je l'ai laissé bouder dans son coin et je me suis amusée un peu avec les deux autres. (Euh, toujours pas de slash pour moi, hein, je reste dans le strict canon des films... Désolée.) Ah, et un grand merci à OldGirl qui débusque les fautes d'orthographe plus vite que son ombre (et, plus important, plus vite que moi...) !_

 **Chapitre 6 – De mieux en mieux**

McCoy poussa un soupir.

\- Spock, ne soyez pas têtu, bon sang, et laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil à votre épaule !

\- La douleur est très aisément supportable, ce n'est rien.

\- Oh, arrêtez avec vos grands airs ! Qui est médecin, ici, vous ou moi ?

Le regard peu amène du Vulcain indiquait clairement le peu de cas qu'il faisait des talents médicaux de son interlocuteur, et, stupidement, Bones se sentit blessé par cette méfiance qu'il n'estimait pas avoir méritée. Il était un bon médecin, il faisait bien son boulot, et même si Spock ne l'aimait pas, il aurait dû le reconnaître. Cependant, confiance ou non, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il laisse un patient potentiel sans soins, peu importe son degré d'obstination (et, dans ce cas précis, de masochisme, car la blessure devait réellement le faire souffrir). Il repoussa la main gauche du premier officier, qui essayait de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, et écarta le plus doucement qu'il put les lambeaux de tissu qui pendaient sur son épaule. Spock tressaillit ( _la douleur est très aisément supportable, ce n'est rien, mon cul !_ pensa McCoy peu élégamment) mais ne dit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas joli-joli, marmonna le médecin, plus pour lui-même que pour le Vulcain. Je me demande si les griffes de cette créature n'étaient pas empoisonnées.

La peau était violemment enflammée autour de la blessure pourtant (heureusement) peu profonde et un liquide orange en suintait, mêlé au sang. Leonard en connaissait assez en anatomie vulcaine (pour la première fois, il était très heureux de ne pas avoir fait l'impasse sur le sujet pendant ses années à l'Académie, comme il avait été tenté de le faire à plusieurs reprises, et de s'être replongé dans ses bouquins dès qu'il avait su que Spock serait des leurs) pour savoir qu'une telle réaction avait pour but le rejet des toxines de l'organisme. Le tout était donc plutôt préoccupant.

\- Bon, je vais essayer de nettoyer tout ça. Voyez, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, si vous ne m'aviez pas donné votre mouchoir, j'aurais pu m'en servir.

\- J'ai un mouchoir, proposa Jim généreusement.

Le médecin daigna à peine tourner les yeux vers lui.

\- Etant donné le nombre incalculable d'allergies auxquelles tu es sujet et le nombre de fois par jour où tu utilises ce truc dégueulasse, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas vraiment une option. Je ne veux même pas savoir dans quel état il est, c'est _non_. Mais merci quand même, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Il était _vraiment_ temps que les effets de ce relaxant se dissipent.

Bones s'accroupit au bord de la rivière et commença à laver précautionneusement la peau du Vulcain, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. La plaie ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais avait un aspect peu engageant.

La lutte contre la « panthère-rhinocéros » avait duré moins de cinq minutes, mais McCoy était certain qu'il s'en souviendrait toujours comme les plus longues de sa vie. Il n'était _pas_ préparé pour ce genre d'aventures. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il allait risquer sa vie en s'engageant dans Starfleet, mais il n'avait jamais réellement anticipé ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Aussi, lorsque la créature s'était approchée silencieusement, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Si Spock n'avait pas été là, probablement Jim et lui-même n'y seraient plus non plus.

Le Vulcain s'était immédiatement placé entre la chose et eux, tenant dans la main droite le bâton enflammé qu'il avait tant insisté pour choisir avec soin quelques heures auparavant. L'animal avait grondé, s'était tapi sur lui-même, et avait soudainement bondi. Bones avait poussé un cri, mais les réflexes du premier officier n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'un humain ordinaire, et les crocs de la créature s'étaient refermés sur le vide. Spock avait frappé à son tour, et l'animal, brûlé, avait roulé sur lui-même avant de reporter son attention vers les deux humains.

McCoy, paniqué, tenait entre ses mains crispées le morceau de bois qu'il avait ramassé un peu au hasard, et Jim, à sa droite, semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa lucidité et, les yeux fixés sur la panthère, s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup lorsque la bête avait attaqué de nouveau. Le médecin avait vu, comme au ralenti, son ami chercher à éviter le coup – mais ses réflexes étaient incontestablement ralentis par le produit qui courait dans ses veines. Spock, plus rapide, avait poussé brutalement le capitaine, qui s'était affalé sans grâce sur le sol – et les griffes de la bête avaient atteint l'épaule du premier officier alors qu'il s'interposait. Puis, dans un même geste parfaitement coordonné, les deux branches, celles du Vulcain et celle de Jim, étaient venues se planter dans le corps de la créature, la clouant au sol sous la violence du double impact.

Le médecin aurait voulu agir, aider, ne pas rester planté là comme une quille, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il avait même oublié comment respirer. La bête était morte, et il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Et maintenant que tout était fini, qu'ils étaient de nouveau en sécurité (toute relative, mais ils avaient fait plusieurs feux afin de maintenir les prédateurs à distance et demeuraient à présent sur leurs gardes, arme à portée de main), il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait désespérément besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi – et la seule chose utile qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'occuper de la blessure de Spock.

A partir du moment où il eut constaté l'ampleur des dégâts, les tremblements intermittents de ses mains s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Il lava la blessure à grande eau, oubliant ses propres peurs, son corps, son être tout entier, puis alla cueillir des feuilles qu'il avait reconnues dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la clairière, les broya du mieux qu'il put et les appliqua sur la plaie.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas miraculeux, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Essayez de bouger votre bras – doucement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fonctionnel, docteur. (Le Vulcain le regardait avec un nouveau respect qui réchauffa le cœur du médecin.) Puis-je vous demander quelle est cette plante ? Je ne la connais pas.

\- Elle s'appelle _thaleisidia_ , répondit McCoy en essayant de réprimer une quinte de toux. On la trouve sur pas mal de planètes de ce secteur. Elle permet de purifier les blessures et aide à la cicatrisation. Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas une bonne piqûre d'antiseptique, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien…

Il ne put en dire davantage, car la toux gagna finalement la partie, et il resta plus d'une minute plié en deux, essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons, ses bronches, sa trachée étaient en feu, et il se sentait incroyablement faible par rapport à ses compagnons qui le regardaient, l'air préoccupé. _Spock préoccupé_ , c'était une première, et, après tout, il n'y avait pas de petites victoires. Leonard avait tellement espéré, durant ces derniers mois, voir apparaître sur le visage du premier officier un quelconque indice d'humanité, qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais il se sentait trop mal pour accueillir le changement avec ses sarcasmes habituels.

\- Bones, tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler.

La voix de Jim n'était pas totalement revenue à la normale, mais elle était beaucoup moins hystérique qu'une demi-heure auparavant : les effets du calmant devaient être en train de se dissiper progressivement. L'adrénaline avait peut-être un peu aidé.

\- Le capitaine a raison, docteur. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je monterai la garde cette nuit.

\- Spock, protesta faiblement le médecin, vous êtes blessé. C'est à moi de monter la garde.

\- Je serai plus efficace que vous, répondit le premier officier (et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, McCoy comprit qu'il n'essayait ni de se mettre en avant ni d'humilier son interlocuteur – il se contentait d'énoncer un fait objectif : évidemment, même blessé, il restait plus efficace que lui). Nous ne pouvons compter sur le capitaine, qui… _plane_ encore, et vous n'êtes pas en assez bonne santé pour rester vigilant. Mes capacités auditives n'ont pas été affectées et je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains. Je suis donc tout indiqué pour veiller cette nuit.

Le praticien, qui connaissait bien la résistance proverbiale des Vulcains, ne trouva pas d'arguments pour contrer ceux de son interlocuteur. De plus, il se sentait tellement épuisé, vidé, qu'il aurait été imprudent de monter la garde dans cet état. La tête lui tournait. Il s'allongea sur le sol, aussi près que possible du feu, et Jim l'imita aussitôt.

\- Comment tu te sens ? murmura le jeune homme.

Il soupira. Franchement, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait mal à la tête, il était incapable de respirer correctement et la fièvre lui donnait la nausée. Chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses articulations protestaient douloureusement et il grelottait sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite du premier officier.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de _trembler_ , répéta-t-il, visiblement préoccupé par ce fait plus que par tout le reste.

 _Comptez sur James Kirk pour avoir le sens des priorités_ , songea McCoy en repensant à la panthère qui avait faillé les bouffer une demi-heure auparavant.

\- Eh bien, j'ai _froid_ , si tu veux tout savoir… Merde, Jim, _qu'est-ce que tu fous_ ?!

Le capitaine s'était rapproché de son ami et l'avait entouré de ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante et mesurée – rien à voir avec la façon dont il s'était jeté sur lui dans la cellule des Ponantiens.

\- Allez, Bones, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Partager la chaleur corporelle est _logique_ , après tout, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Spock ?

Le visage du premier officier, qui les regardait depuis le rocher où il s'était assis, demeura parfaitement impénétrable, mais Leonard aurait pu jurer que ses yeux _souriaient_.

Ou alors il était vraiment fiévreux et il commençait à délirer, ce qui était plus probable.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous ne cherchez pas à m'impliquer dans votre _partage de chaleur corporelle_ , répondit Spock de son habituel ton impersonnel, je vous accorde qu'il s'agit d'une action en effet parfaitement logique.

Jim gloussa.

\- Tu vois ? Même Spock est d'accord.

McCoy se détendit légèrement. En fait, il avait tellement froid qu'il aurait accueilli avec gratitude n'importe quelle source de chaleur.

\- Jim, murmura-t-il malgré lui, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal à cause de cette saloperie qu'ils t'ont injectée. Demain tu vas regretter tout ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis probablement contagieux ? Parce que d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas vraiment être en contact avec des gens malades ? Parce que c'est plus que _bizarre_ ? Choisis n'importe laquelle de ces raisons.

\- Pour le moment, je m'en fiche, répondit Jim en haussant les épaules. Profites-en.

Bones abandonna la partie. Il sentait son esprit dériver vers les rives brumeuses du sommeil et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant son ami s'installer comme il le voulait. Après tout, Jim avait raison. Demain était un autre jour. Pour l'instant, il se sentait au chaud, en sécurité…

\- Eh, Spock ! murmura-t-il, l'esprit un peu flottant. Vous savez que vous êtes un très bon baby-sitter ?

Le premier officier ne répondit rien, mais il se leva pour remettre du bois dans le feu, et ce fut la dernière chose que vit Leonard avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	7. Réconfort vulcain

_Un petit chapitre plus calme avant que les choses ne se précipitent - je voulais vraiment une discussion un peu sérieuse entre Spock et McCoy et j'espère, comme d'habitude, ne pas en avoir "trop" fait, d'autant plus que cette histoire se passe au tout début de leur relation. Spock est, comme toujours, assez difficile à gérer dans ce genre de cas... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment pour vos reviews !_

 **Chapitre 7 – Réconfort vulcain**

Spock se concentrait sur le monde autour de lui – le crépitement du feu, le hululement d'une bête au loin, une branche morte tombée à terre – pour oublier son propre corps. Le docteur McCoy avait probablement raison, les griffes de la créature devaient être empoisonnées. Le Vulcain pouvait sentir la paralysie gagner progressivement le muscle et, s'il s'était attardé sur ses sensations, il aurait probablement pu sentir également la lutte que menaient ses cellules contre les toxines étrangères. Cependant, il ne voulait _pas_ s'appesantir sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait. La douleur était une création de l'esprit, et l'esprit était parfaitement capable de s'en détourner.

Un bruit étrange parvint soudain à ses oreilles et il se tourna vers les deux hommes endormis près du feu. A un moment donné, le capitaine avait relâché son étreinte « logique » et avait tourné le dos au médecin, qui avait presque aussitôt recommencé à grelotter, sans pour autant se réveiller. Spock avait déjà alimenté le feu par deux fois et il s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais le même son – un gémissement – se fit entendre.

Le premier officier s'approcha doucement du praticien et fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il comprit que l'homme était en proie à un cauchemar – quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience lui-même, dans la mesure où les Vulcains ne rêvaient pas (pour une fois, sa moitié humaine n'avait pas jugé bon de l'importuner jusque dans son sommeil). Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur le front du médecin et sa respiration était devenue saccadée. L'expérience semblait particulièrement pénible, et Spock n'hésita qu'un instant avant de secouer légèrement l'épaule du malade.

\- Docteur McCoy ? murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Jim.

Le médecin en chef ouvrit les yeux, papillonna, vit le Vulcain penché sur lui et se redressa aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Spock ? demanda-t-il avec un reniflement. Un problème ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Votre sommeil était agité et j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez peut-être…

Il s'interrompit, incertain de la façon dont il devait achever cette phrase et surpris par la chaleur peu naturelle qui émanait du corps du praticien – au moins 1,3°C de plus que lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur son épaule quelques heures auparavant.

\- Oh. Merci. En effet, cela n'avait… rien de plaisant.

Il frissonna, comme s'il se rappelait une scène particulièrement angoissante de son cauchemar.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, docteur ? demanda Spock presque malgré lui. Votre température me semble très élevée et…

\- Oh, vous parlez d'un scoop ! marmonna le médecin en sortant son mouchoir. C'est bon, Spock, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le premier officier continuait à le fixer, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais c'est juste un rhume, je ne vais pas mourir, d'accord ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes _inquiet_ ?

Le Vulcain se raidit malgré lui, offensé par le sous-entendu autant que par l'inflexion ironique employée.

\- Docteur, vous savez bien qu'il s'agit d'une émotion qui m'est inconnue. Je me préoccupe uniquement de votre efficacité afin que nous puissions mener à bien notre mission. Il est _logique_ de...

\- Bien sûr, répondit McCoy sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien.

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'abstint en remarquant que les frissons ne s'étaient pas estompés, bien que le médecin se fût rapproché le plus possible du feu.

\- Puis-je… vous aider d'une quelconque façon ? s'entendit-il demander.

McCoy le regarda avec méfiance, comme si le Vulcain voulait lui tendre un piège.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous voulez me faire un câlin ? Non merci.

Le premier officier leva un sourcil. S'il avait été humain, il aurait poussé un soupir de frustration – mais il était Vulcain et il resta donc parfaitement silencieux. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison cet humain choisissait toujours le sarcasme et la raillerie pour communiquer avec lui. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une _réelle_ conversation ? Il s'interrogeait à ce sujet depuis le premier jour et commençait à accepter le fait qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de réponse – précisément parce que le docteur McCoy et lui-même étaient incapables de _se parler_.

\- Un… _câlin_ de ma part serait totalement illogique, docteur, dans la mesure où ma température interne est bien moins élevée que la vôtre, et par conséquent ne vous serait d'aucun réconfort, bien au contraire.

\- Oh, c'est sûr, vous seriez plus utile si on était perdus dans le désert, en train de crever de chaud. Vous avez remarqué que les espèces à sang vert – je veux dire à base de cuivre – sont toujours plus froides que les espèces à sang rouge ? Et je crois que les Vulcains sont ceux qui ont la température la plus basse de toutes. Vous ne trouvez pas… _fascinant_ (là, McCoy lui fit un petit clin d'œil, non pas sarcastique, mais plutôt complice) de constater qu'il y a des milliers d'espèces dans l'univers, et que chacune d'entre elle a ses caractéristiques propres, différentes de toutes les autres – et pourtant, nous sommes capables de communiquer entre espèces, de tisser des liens, même d'avoir des enfants…

Comme s'il se souvenait soudainement qu'il avait devant lui un de ces enfants partagé entre deux mondes, le médecin lança un regard d'excuse au Vulcain.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Spock. Je trouve ça formidable. Je veux dire, le mélange des races et des espèces _est_ incontestablement une chose formidable, d'un point de vue biologique et culturel.

Spock, surpris par ce petit discours inattendu de la part de McCoy, fut encore plus étonné de se trouver, pour la première fois en trois mois et demie, en parfait accord avec lui. Le médecin tendit de nouveau les mains vers les flammes, sans toutefois parvenir à s'arrêter de claquer des dents.

\- Docteur, je ne peux ni ne souhaite vous faire profiter de la chaleur inexistante de mon corps, mais nous avons d'autres moyens, sur Vulcain…

Spock sentit comme un brusque coup de poing à l'estomac et sa respiration s'arrêta net. _Sur Vulcain ?_ Vulcain n'existait plus. _N'existerait plus jamais_ , lui rappela la voix de la logique. Il sentit un filet de sueur couler le long de son dos et il se força à inspirer profondément pour chasser de son esprit l'horreur de la vision qui le hantait chaque jour depuis la destruction de sa planète. McCoy posa sur lui un regard à la fois perçant et compatissant.

\- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je dis facilement, surtout à vous, mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour la perte que vous avez subie, Spock. _S'ti th'laktra*_ , ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le premier officier releva brusquement la tête et fixa le médecin avec intensité. Les mots rituels, prononcés à voix basse, ne laissaient paraître qu'une profonde sincérité.

\- Je ne connais que trois phrases en vulcain, expliqua McCoy avec un petit rire gêné, et celle-là fait partie du nombre. Elle me semblait… appropriée. J'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair.

\- J'apprécie votre empathie, docteur, répondit le Vulcain avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Comme je vous le disais, mon peuple a d'autres moyens d'apporter un certain réconfort lorsque l'un des nôtres est blessé ou souffre, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Je pourrais, si vous le désirez, alléger vos symptômes, bien que je ne les comprenne que partiellement.

\- Oh. Et… que comptez-vous faire ? Une fusion mentale comme le font les guérisseurs vulcains ?

Décidément, Spock allait de surprise en surprise. Rares étaient les humains qui connaissaient la fusion mentale de son peuple – rares étaient les humains qui s'intéressaient à la culture vulcaine en générale.

\- Etes-vous familier avec ce processus ? demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir d'où lui venaient ses connaissances.

McCoy secoua négativement la tête sans parvenir à articuler un mot, repris par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Docteur, êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agisse bien s'un simple rhinovirus ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- Un début de bronchite probablement, rien de grave, répondit-il sur un ton léger qui ne trompa pas totalement le Vulcain. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur la fusion mentale, oui. Vous savez, je lis tout ce que je peux sur les espèces qui sont sous ma responsabilité médicale à bord. Je ne suis pas non plus complètement stupide.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez, protesta le premier officier.

Mais il devait admettre intérieurement qu'il était plus que favorablement impressionné. Aucun officier médical de sa connaissance ne s'était vraiment donné la peine de se renseigner sur son espèce, dans la mesure où, avant lui, aucun Vulcain ne s'était engagé dans Starfleet.

\- Cependant, reprit-il, ce n'est pas une fusion mentale que je vous propose, mais une simple technique de relaxation par l'intermédiaire de mon esprit. Cela signifie que je n'aurai pas accès à vos pensées, si c'est ce que vous redoutiez.

\- Je dois vous avouer que oui. Je suis d'ailleurs intrigué par toute cette histoire de télépathie : vous pouvez lire les pensées des autres par simple contact ?

\- Seulement si nos peaux se touchent, précisa Spock. Et mes boucliers mentaux me permettent d'atténuer très largement la connexion, mais je préfère cependant éviter tout contact physique direct. Cela… simplifie de beaucoup les interactions. Je vous propose simplement de vous aider à détendre votre esprit, à le « vider » afin que votre sommeil ne soit pas troublé, ni par d'éventuels cauchemars, ni par les symptômes physiques dont vous souffrez actuellement. Je vous assure que cette technique fonctionne sur les humains et qu'elle s'avère assez efficace.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ça avec Nyota, n'est-ce-pas ?

De nouveau, Spock fut étonné par la perspicacité du praticien. Il devrait reconsidérer tout ce qu'il avait pensé à son sujet depuis le début, à présent qu'ils semblaient capable d'entretenir une relation _civilisée_. Peut-être les humains étaient-ils plus abordables lorsqu'ils étaient malades ? En tout cas, il préférait ( _les Vulcains n'ont pas de préférence_ , lui rappela la voix au fond de son esprit) largement ce McCoy-là, curieux et empathique, que le chef médical sarcastique et bougon dont il avait eu un aperçu plutôt déplaisant jusqu'ici.

\- Oui. A deux reprises. (Il n'allait certainement pas lui fournir davantage de détails.) Voudriez-vous essayer ?

\- Peut-être que je vais le regretter, répondit le médecin en recommençant à tousser, mais pour être honnête, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aggraver les choses. Je suis déjà en train d'agoniser, alors si vous pensez pouvoir m'aider, je vous en prie, allez-y.

Le premier officier se figea, incertain de la façon dont il devait accueillir une déclaration si préoccupante.

\- Spock, c'est une _expression_ , s'empressa de dire McCoy. Une hyperbole. Pour dire que je ne me sens pas bien. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis _vraiment_ en train d'agoniser. Vous savez, vous devriez vous familiariser un peu avec nos métaphores. A force de ne pas comprendre les exagérations humaines, un jour il va vous arriver des bricoles.

Spock ne releva pas (mais il nota cette proposition dans un coin de son esprit) et effleura de sa main gauche – la droite étant pour le moment inutilisable – le visage de l'homme. Immédiatement, le docteur McCoy se raidit, mais le Vulcain demeura parfaitement immobile, essayant de ne pas pénétrer trop rudement dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de laisser filtrer à travers ses doigts des images apaisantes, calmes, lumineuses. L'exercice s'avéra un peu plus ardu qu'avec Nyota, qui s'était laissée guider bien plus facilement, mais cependant moins difficile qu'il ne l'eût cru.

\- Comment… comment faites-vous ça ? balbutia le médecin, déjà à moitié endormi mais luttant contre les sensations qui affluaient à son esprit et contre les endorphines qui en découlaient.

\- Ne résistez pas, docteur. N'essayez pas de comprendre. Détendez-vous et laissez-vous aller.

Miraculeusement, il obéit, et, une seconde après, il était endormi. Spock savait que les cauchemars ne reviendraient pas pour lui cette nuit. Il s'autorisa un demi-sourire avant de remettre un peu de bois dans le feu.

Peut-être, après tout, parviendrait-il finalement à « se familiariser » avec le concept si peu vulcain d' _amitié_.

 *** _S'ti th'laktra_ : en vulcain, la phrase utilisée dans la série pour dire "I grieve with thee", équivalent de "toutes mes condoléances", j'imagine - je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction française qui me satisfasse et j'aime bien l'idée que McCoy connaisse deux-trois mots de vulcain...**

 **PS : Et sinon, une micro-référence à Kaamelott, anyone ?**


	8. Le champ de force

_J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir finir de poster cette histoire avant de partir en vacances dans deux jours (je ne sais pas si j'aurai Internet là-bas), mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver... Bravo à OldGirl (qui a répondu à la vitesse de l'éclair) et subakun-sensei pour leur réponse parfaitement correcte : "Vous, à force de jamais rien comprendre, un jour il va vous arriver des bricoles" (Arthur à Perceval)... J'adore Kaamelott et j'adore caser des citations dans mes fics. Sinon, petite explication pour ce chapitre : le comportement de Jim est limite phobique (et je sais, ça ne va pas trop avec le perso, mais... chacun ses faiblesses, après tout), j'ai mes raisons pour ça, mais je ne vais pas les développer dans cette fic. Ce sera pour une autre histoire, si j'ai le courage de la partager un jour (c'est pas gagné mais comme j'ai déjà 20 chapitres d'avance, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter...). Sachez juste que, dans l'espèce d'univers (pas parallèle, mais qui essaye de combler les trous du canon) que j'ai créé dans ma tête, Jim a beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec la notion de maladie en général (pas pour lui, pour les autres). Cela posé, voilà la suite. Toute ressemblance avec Star Wars (un générateur de champ de force dans la jungle, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?) n'est évidemment pas fortuite et je suis désolée d'avoir allègrement utilisé Lucas pour ce scénario... Donc, si vous avez vu Le retour du Jedi, imaginez-vous le bâtiment du générateur dans la forêt des Ewoks, c'est exactement le même dans mon histoire ! Et encore un grand MERCI pour vos commentaires._

 **Chapitre 8 – Le champ de force**

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin du brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il avait l'impression de flotter depuis plusieurs minutes, Jim prit douloureusement conscience 1) du marteau qui frappait sa tête sans relâche 2) du goût horrible qu'il avait dans la bouche et 3) des crampes d'estomac qui menaçaient à tout instant de lui en faire rendre le contenu.

Il ouvrit les yeux, incapable de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, capitaine ?

La voix de Spock le fit sursauter et il se redressa brusquement. Le mouvement amplifia la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête et il dut se concentrer intensément pour ne pas vomir.

\- Pourriez-vous chuchoter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonna rauque à ses propres oreilles. Je ne sais pas _exactement_ ce qui s'est passé hier, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que mon corps est en désaccord avec au moins 99% des événements.

\- Crois-moi, te connaissant, ça aurait pu être pire.

Jim se retourna vers McCoy, assis sur une roche plate à côté d'un cours d'eau. Le teint maladif du médecin fit oublier au jeune homme toutes ses préoccupations personnelles. Il scruta le visage de son ami pendant qu'une peur familière lui glaçait les tripes ; il voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenait pas – _comme d'habitude_. Bones secoua la tête avec un sourire un peu triste et lui lança un regard volontairement désinvolte.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas en super forme, mais imagine-toi que _quelqu'un_ m'a forcé à sauter dans une rivière gelée.

\- Elle n'était pas _gelée_ , docteur, le corrigea Spock immédiatement.

\- Oh, je suis _vraiment désolé_ de ne pas pouvoir vous en donner la température exacte au degré près, ironisa McCoy. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit hier soir sur la tendance humaine à l'exagération ?

Jim resta un instant bouche bée face à cet échange mordant, certes, mais en même temps presque… _amical_ ?

Puis tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Leur emprisonnement. Leur évasion. La rivière. La jungle. La créature.

Il se sentit bêtement rougir. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment _enlacé_ Spock ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit à Bones qu'il _l'aimait_ ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient endormis _collés_ l'un à l'autre ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, je suis désolé… Je… Je n'étais pas moi-même hier. Je… Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai seulement...

Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Leonard voulut répondre quelque chose, que ce fût pour l'enfoncer davantage ou au contraire pour lui venir en aide, mais il ne parvint qu'à se mettre à tousser. En entendant ce son, Jim sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. _Comme d'habitude_. Il se força à respirer calmement, à se détendre – mais il n'y parvenait pas, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : _fuir_. _Loin_. Et _tout de suite_.

\- Jim, finit par dire McCoy avec gentillesse, tout va bien. _Je_ vais bien. Respire. Lève-toi, fais quelques pas, viens boire un peu d'eau, et arrête un peu ta paranoïa, d'accord ?

Spock leva dans sa direction un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas quel était le problème. Et, bon sang, Jim ne le comprenait pas totalement non plus. Il savait juste qu'il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un de malade dans son entourage. Etre témoin d'un simple rhume le paralysait. C'était stupide, mais c'était également physique, _viscéral_ , et il avait beau se répéter à quel point un tel comportement était illogique et handicapant, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir saccadée, ses mains trembler de manière incontrôlable…

… Mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances. Même en dehors du vaisseau, il était le capitaine. C'était _à lui_ de prendre les décisions. Il s'était suffisamment reposé sur ses compagnons la veille.

\- Ça va ? demanda McCoy en le regardant se lever avec la vivacité d'une tortue rhumatisante*.

\- J'ai un marteau dans la tête et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, mais à part ça, tout va bien, répondit Jim avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même. Spock, je ne vous ai même pas remercié pour hier soir. Comment va votre épaule ?

Le Vulcain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit d'une voix sans intonation :

\- Je peux parfaitement utiliser mon bras gauche, capitaine.

Bones se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers Spock.

\- Bon sang ! Vous ne pouviez pas me dire…

Il s'interrompit et se mordit les lèvres en voyant la blessure. Jim aurait pu dire lui-même que son aspect n'avait rien d'engageant – et pourtant, il n'était pas médecin, loin de là. La marque des griffes s'était infectée et, à en juger par la couleur de la peau, le poison était en train de s'étendre au reste du bras du premier officier.

Vraiment, à eux trois, ils formaient une belle équipe de bras cassés aujourd'hui, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, docteur, déclara Spock avec fermeté, en écartant la main de Bones. Nous ne sommes pas loin du champ de force et nous devons le couper le plus vite possible.

\- Euh… Comment savez-vous que le champ de force est ici ? J'ai raté quelque chose hier ? demanda Jim.

Le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux compagnons de galère semblait indiquer qu'il avait en effet raté _beaucoup_ de choses.

\- J'ai eu accès à une carte de la ville et de ses alentours sur l' _Enterprise_ , déclara le Vulcain comme si ce fait suffisait à tout expliquer. Je ne savais pas alors ce qu'étaient les constructions situées dans la jungle, mais comme l'a signifié le docteur McCoy, il doit s'agir des dispositifs mécaniques et électroniques trop grands pour être contenus dans la cité. La plus imposante de toutes n'est pas loin d'ici, et selon toute logique, il doit s'agir du générateur du champ de force.

\- Vous… avez _vu_ une carte et vous l'avez _mémorisée_ ? demanda Jim, osant à peine en croire ses oreilles.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Et… hier, lorsque vous nous avez traînés dans la jungle, vous saviez vers quoi vous nous emmeniez ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Savez-vous à quelle distance nous nous trouvons à présent du générateur ?

\- J'estime cette distance à cinq kilomètres, six tout au plus.

\- Spock, vous êtes flippant, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, fit remarquer McCoy, visiblement tout aussi éberlué que le capitaine.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil.

\- Flippant, mais utile, s'empressa d'ajouter Jim. C'est incroyable. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il pour agir ?

\- Sept heures et quarante-deux minutes, répondit Spock immédiatement.

\- Ça aussi, c'est flippant, marmonna McCoy en étouffant un nouvel accès de toux dans le mouchoir que lui avait donné le Vulcain la veille. Et après, on se demande pourquoi je vous traite d'ordinateur…

Le premier officier ne releva pas, et se contenta de tendre à son supérieur des baies d'un bleu presque fluorescent.

\- Euh… Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ces baies sont parfaitement comestibles, capitaine. J'en ai moi-même mangé ce matin avant votre réveil.

Le jeune homme se força à en avaler quelques-unes – leur goût n'était pas mauvais et rappelait vaguement celui de la framboise – mais les contractions de son estomac le forcèrent à abandonner la partie rapidement. Le Vulcain s'approcha du médecin et lui en proposa à son tour. Bones fit un signe négatif de la main.

\- Non, Spock, merci, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure : je ne peux rien avaler pour l'instant.

\- Docteur, permettez-moi d'insister. Vous n'avez pas mangé hier non plus.

\- Parce que vous avez dormi cette nuit, vous, peut-être ? Spock, vous êtes bien gentil et je vous remercie vraiment pour m'avoir aidé à m'endormir, mais occupez-vous plutôt de _votre_ santé que de la mienne. Encore une fois, je ne vais pas m'écrouler, je suis parfaitement… _fonctionnel_ , conclut-il avec un petit sourire.

Le capitaine aurait pu jurer que les coins de la bouche de Spock s'étaient légèrement relevés. En tout cas, il n'insista pas et ne fit aucun commentaire. Jim se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas tombé dans un univers parallèle, dans lequel il serait logique que Leonard remercie Spock pour l'avoir « _aidé à dormir_ »… ?!

Oui, Jim avait certainement raté beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses la veille.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur l'amélioration des relations habituellement tendues entre son premier officier et son médecin en chef. Ils avaient des questions beaucoup plus urgentes à régler.

Ils se mirent enfin en marche, pas aussi rapidement ni silencieusement qu'ils l'avaient espéré, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher à son ami d'être malade et de ne pouvoir réprimer toux et éternuements lorsqu'ils se présentaient inopinément. Ils progressaient à travers une végétation extrêmement dense depuis approximativement une heure et demie (Jim n'avait pas, comme Spock, une horloge dans le ventre), lorsque le Vulcain se figea soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura le capitaine.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre créature infernale, parce que dans leur état pitoyable à tous les trois, il était clair qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- Capitaine, ne voyez-vous pas le bâtiment ?

Spock désignait quelque chose à travers le rideau vert de feuilles de de buissons qui se trouvait devant eux, mais le jeune capitaine ne distinguait rien du tout.

\- J'ai peur que mes yeux humains ne soient pas aussi perçants que les vôtres, mais ça ne fait rien. Que proposez-vous ?

Le premier officier avait tourné la tête vers Bones et le regardait avec dans les yeux une lueur qui aurait pu passer pour de l'inquiétude si les Vulcains avaient été capables de ressentir une telle chose – et Jim comprit soudainement qu'il était en train d'évaluer le niveau de résistance (et probablement de discrétion) du médecin.

\- Docteur, dit Spock avec une lenteur calculée, je ne souhaite pas vous offenser, mais comme nous ne pouvons être sûrs que vous parviendrez à rester silencieux, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez ici pendant que le capitaine et moi-même…

\- C'est hors de question, l'interrompit Jim. On ne se sépare pas, cette jungle est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour laisser qui que ce soit derrière.

 _Surtout Bones_ , se dit-il, mais il garda cette pensée pour lui.

Le Vulcain se raidit imperceptiblement, mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Il a raison, Jim, murmura Leonard. Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité et je risque à tout moment…

\- Aucun de nous n'est au mieux de sa forme, le coupa le capitaine. La seule façon de nous en sortir est de rester _ensemble_. Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord d'habitude, pourquoi commencer précisément maintenant ?

Il retint au dernier moment le _Pourquoi vous liguer contre moi ?_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger… commença McCoy.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves face à face avec une autre bestiole dans le genre de celle d'hier soir. _On ne se sépare pas_ , c'est clair ? Spock, n'ajoutez rien, je me fiche que ça soit ou non _logique_.

\- C'est vous le capitaine, répondit le premier officier dont la voix était devenue glaciale. Quel est votre plan pour couper le champ de force ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée…

 *** Bon, si je dois être honnête, cette expression n'est pas de moi mais je l'aime beaucoup. Si quelqu'un me trouve d'où ça vient, cette personne aura droit à toute mon estime... (Je vous ai dit que j'aimais caser des citations dans mes histoires ?)**


	9. Encore un plan stupide

_La "tortue rhumatisante" du chapitre précédent est une expression provenant directement de Gaston Lagaffe de Franquin ("Tu dis qu'elle avance comme quoi, ma voiture ? Comme une tortue rhumatisante ? Descends immédiatement !"), un de mes (anti-)héros préférés. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à le réécrire, donc tant pis. J'implore votre indulgence. Je me rends compte que McCoy n'est vraiment pas présenté sous un jour très glorieux dans toute la fic, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à réécrire les choses différemment. Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire (il y a six mois, donc), je n'étais pas vraiment encore une fan de Bones (à ma décharge, je n'avais pas encore vu DeForest Kelley) et je n'ai donc pas spécialement cherché à compenser son inaptitude au combat, à l'aventure et à la discrétion par un étalage des nombreuses qualités qu'a sans conteste ce personnage. Pour cela aussi, je demande votre indulgence._

 **Chapitre 9 – Encore un plan stupide**

Bones se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il avait déjà entendu un plan aussi stupide que celui que Jim venait juste de leur proposer.

La réponse était _non_.

Il s'interrogea également sur le calmant que les Ponantiens lui avaient injecté : était-il possible qu'il eût affecté ses capacités de réflexion ? En voyant le regard particulièrement déterminé, les pupilles revenues à la normale, les gestes mesurés de son capitaine, il décida que ce n'était pas le cas. Jim était simplement redevenu lui-même, aussi téméraire et insouciant du danger qu'auparavant.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Spock lui apprit que le premier officier était parfaitement d'accord avec lui (mais il avait probablement cessé depuis longtemps de se poser des questions sur les fluctuations de l'état d'esprit de son capitaine, ayant accepté une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était _totalement illogique_ , un point c'est tout). Une grande première. Mais il ne désavouerait pas son supérieur pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, aussi resta-t-il parfaitement silencieux et immobile, et cependant sa désapprobation était clairement inscrite sur chaque millimètre de son visage.

Il était plutôt amusant de voir comment le Vulcain parvenait à rendre ses sentiments (qui, paraît-il, n'existaient pas) parfaitement clairs malgré une telle absence d'expression.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils nous croient morts, expliqua le jeune homme patiemment lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son plan ne rencontrait pas le succès attendu auprès de ses coéquipiers. Les Ponantiens ne viennent jamais dans la jungle, Probius nous l'a assez expliqué, ils utilisent de petites navettes pour se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre car ils ont peur des bestioles qui vivent ici – non sans raison, ajouta-t-il avec un regard préoccupé vers l'épaule de Spock (McCoy devait admettre qu'il était également inquiet la blessure, empoisonnée et purulente, devait être nettoyée aussi vite que possible). Ils ont évidemment déduit que nous étions morts. Ils seront tout aussi évidemment soulagés de nous voir, dans la mesure où notre présence leur permet de continuer à négocier avec l' _Enterprise_. Ils nous croiront sincère si nous nous rendons immédiatement. Ils baisseront leur garde si nous leur montrons notre faiblesse. Ce bâtiment n'est pas si grand et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gardes ici. Ils ne redoutent pas une attaque, ni de notre part, ni de celle de qui que ce soit. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes au courant pour le contrôle du champ de force – bon sang, il y a deux heures, _je_ n'étais même pas au courant !

McCoy poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il y avait quelque chose de suicidaire à aller se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution moins risquée. Il ne parvenait à trouver _aucune_ alternative, en fait, et la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Il avait dormi étonnamment bien et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir contracté une dette envers Spock (Dieu seul savait dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui si le Vulcain n'avait pas usé de ses dons télépathiques pour l'endormir), mais les symptômes étaient revenus en force pendant leur marche à travers la jungle et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi sans s'effondrer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant les regards de ses deux compagnons posés sur lui, pour les voir se détourner rapidement, non sans échanger entre eux un coup d'œil entendu. Le médecin aurait préféré un peu moins d'attention sur sa personne.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, il commença à pleuvoir, et Bones se demanda si le ciel s'acharnait précisément contre _lui_ , parce qu'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

\- Super, juste ce qu'il nous fallait, maugréa-t-il avec un reniflement.

\- Il me semble, docteur, que cette pluie violente est exactement le contraire de ce qu'il nous faut.

Il réprima une violente envie de rire, sachant qu'une telle réaction serait aussitôt mal interprétée.

\- C'était un _sarcasme_ , Spock, expliqua-t-il avec toute la patience qu'il avait en réserve. Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous arriverez à les reconnaître.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, trempant en une minute leurs uniformes qui avaient mis tant de temps à sécher la nuit dernière. Bones ne put réprimer un frisson. Il vit un voile passer devant ses yeux et sentit ses jambes vaciller, mais une main froide – du moins, en comparaison avec sa propre peau fiévreuse – attrapa immédiatement son bras gauche, tandis qu'une main quant à elle _très_ froide faisait de même du côté droit.

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Spock ? demanda Jim. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, sous la pluie, à attendre que quelque chose arrive. Parce que tout ce qui va _arriver_ dans cet endroit pourri ne peut que nous attirer des ennuis. Nous avons tous les trois besoin de soins rapidement, Bones doit absolument se mettre au sec, il faut qu'on regarde votre épaule, et moi, je ne vais pas réussir à contrôler mon estomac très longtemps. (McCoy redressa la tête à ces mots et interrogea son ami du regard.) Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont injecté, mais très clairement, mon corps n'apprécie pas. Et si je dois vomir, j'aime autant le faire sur un Ponantien, plutôt que sur vous.

\- J'aime autant aussi, approuva Bones.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Jim pouvait plaisanter dans un moment comme celui-ci, mais il suivit sans problème. Il était certain qu'intérieurement, Spock était en train de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer tout en maudissant l'inconséquence humaine dont ses coéquipiers faisaient malheureusement preuve.

Le premier officier fit un bref signe de tête approbateur et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le bâtiment.

Jim ne les déçut pas et, en effet, vomit copieusement sur les pieds de la première sentinelle qu'ils virent. C'est à ce moment que McCoy remarqua que les Ponantiens ne portaient pas de chaussures. _Pas de chance_.

Il ne leur était pas très difficile d'avoir l'air faibles et inoffensifs – le capitaine était tombé à genoux, Spock était si pâle qu'on eût dit qu'il allait s'évanouir, et Leonard lui-même avait recommencé à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le garde avait appelé des renforts aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu les trois hommes, et deux Ponantiens arrivèrent presque immédiatement – le temps pour Jim de tomber à genoux aux pieds du premier.

\- Nous nous rendons, haleta-t-il. Mon ami est blessé et je suis malade. Nous avons besoin…

Il s'effondra à terre, et si McCoy n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse, il se serait précipité pour l'aider. Deux des sentinelles se penchèrent vers son corps.

Spock s'approcha silencieusement du troisième.

Le pauvre n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, pensa Bones en voyant la main gauche du premier officier s'abattre sur l'épaule du Ponantien. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le Vulcain se tourna ensuite vers un autre garde et procéda à la même opération sans perdre un instant, tandis que Jim emprisonnait les bras du dernier, qui s'était penché vers lui.

Une minute plus tard, les trois Ponantiens étaient réduits à l'impuissance, ligotés et bâillonnés, et les trois hommes avaient pris leurs armes.

Et – _Dieu soit loué !_ – ils étaient à l'abri de la pluie.

Jim s'essuya la bouche avec une grimace.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, capitaine ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Spock, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons alerté qui que ce soit, il me semble que la seule solution, c'est d'entrer le plus discrètement possible et d'espérer trouver ce qu'on cherche le plus rapidement possible.

Bones secoua la tête, effaré par l'absence totale d'anticipation de la part de son ami. Mais après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ni lui ni Spock n'avaient d'argument convaincant.

Ils entrèrent.

Le bâtiment pyramidal était éclairé par des néons verts et rouges, et un couloir se profilait de chaque côté de l'entrée. Ils prirent, au hasard, celui de droite, et marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes dans les corridors, montant et descendant des escaliers, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Toutes les portes qui se présentaient à eux étaient fermées, mais cette fois, il n'était plus question de clefs pendues à un clou. Le système électronique qui commandait leur ouverture s'avéra extrêmement complexe, et ils n'osaient pas tirer sur la porte, de peur d'alerter des gardes. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la salle des commandes.

\- Bon, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un Ponantien, chuchota Jim, sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais.

McCoy aurait bien voulu approuver, mais il était en proie à un problème plus urgent depuis une demi-minute environ et parler lui était impossible.

\- Je crois, capitaine, que ce sont les Ponantiens qui ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver, répondit Spock sur le même ton en désignant le médecin, qui était en train de perdre la bataille contre ses propres sinus.

\- Non, Bones, merde, _pas maintenant_ !

Il parvint à étouffer les trois premiers éternuements en se pinçant le nez – et accessoirement en frôlant la rupture du tympan – mais il lui fut impossible de réprimer le quatrième, dont le son se répercuta sur les parois métalliques du couloir vide.

Jim poussa un soupir et Spock, de façon prévisible, leva le sourcil droit, mais n'exprima pas d'une façon plus ouverte sa frustration face à cette faiblesse typiquement humaine. McCoy avala douloureusement sa salive.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'engager dans Starfleet ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant sur cette épineuse question, car presque immédiatement, une porte s'ouvrit et deux Ponantiens apparurent. Spock, réagissant avec une rapidité quasi inhumaine, fit feu le premier, visant l'épaule d'un de leurs adversaires. Le Ponantien, blessé, laissa échapper son arme et tomba à terre avec un gémissement. Jim, de son côté, roula au sol pour éviter le tir de l'autre garde, qui le rata d'un cheveu. Bones leva sa propre arme, mais au lieu de tirer comme le commandait le simple bon sens, il la jeta au visage du Ponantien. Ce dernier la reçut sur l'arcade sourcilière chancelant, il baissa son propre fusil, et ce relâchement fut suffisant à Spock pour s'approcher de lui.

L'instant d'après, l'humanoïde s'effondrait.

Jim se releva et marcha vers la sentinelle qui, étendue sur le sol, dents serrées, avait plaqué sa main sur la blessure de son épaule, d'où coulait un mince filet de sang bleu.

\- Un cri, un geste, un murmure, et je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, l'avertit le capitaine en le menaçant de son fusil. Tu vas nous conduire _en silence_ jusqu'au panneau de contrôle du champ de force. J'espère ne pas avoir à répéter cet avertissement.

Le Ponantien, visiblement terrifié, secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Jim offrit au premier officier son plus exaspérant sourire.

\- Vous voyez, Spock, que mon plan n'était pas si nul en fin de compte.


	10. Succès sur toute la ligne

_Ouf, c'est fini ! Voilà le dernier chapitre - je me suis battue avec lui pendant un certain temps, heureusement que je ne travaille pas cette semaine... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à celles qui m'ont suivie dans cette histoire et encouragée par leurs commentaires. Je vais me concentrer maintenant sur "Illusions", que j'ai un peu mise en stand-by pour terminer cette fic-ci, mais il est évident que le rythme de publication ne sera pas le même (le scénario est un peu moins simple, les chapitres un peu plus longs, et surtout, je n'ai pas de premier jet complet...). J'envisage également de plus en plus sérieusement, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit de partager une sickfic centrée sur Spock (sans blagues ?! avouez que ça vous surprend...), dont le titre provisoire est "L'autre moitié". Voilà voilà !_

 **Chapitre 10 – Succès sur toute la ligne**

Sérieusement, bien que Spock et Bones aient l'air de penser le contraire, son plan était _brillant_. Preuve en était, ils étaient tous trois en face du panneau de contrôle du champ de force, en sécurité derrière une porte électroniquement fermée, et le Vulcain était déjà en train d'actionner les commandes permettant de désactiver la protection magnétique de la ville. Jim se retint au dernier moment de tirer la langue à ses coéquipiers – une telle attitude eût été indigne du grand (et modeste, et mature) capitaine qu'il était. Le Ponantien qui les avait mené jusqu'à cette pièce était étendu sur le sol, mis hors d'état de nuire par une prise vulcaine bien sentie. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se défendre d'une profonde admiration pour son premier officier. Force lui était de reconnaître que sans lui, ils n'auraient même pas quitté leur cellule.

\- Capitaine, le champ de force est à présent désactivé. Nous devrions être en mesure de communiquer avec l'Enterprise depuis cette pièce. Le lieutenant Uhura doit être en train de surveiller les fréquences en provenance de Ponantis II et je ne doute pas qu'elle nous repérera très rapidement.

Jim et McCoy levèrent les yeux vers le Vulcain, dont le regard signifiait très clairement « ma petite amie est plus que qualifiée dans ce domaine, n'essayez même pas de dire le contraire » - et Jim n'en avait absolument pas l'intention. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme était _plus que qualifiée_ dans des tas de domaines, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait, après tout, travaillé avec elle pendant plus d'un an et demie à l'Académie.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, approuva-t-il en avisant un poste de communications et en manipulant adroitement les commandes. Kirk à l' _Enterprise_. Répondez. Ici le capitaine. Répondez, _Enterprise_. Rép…

\- Capitaine ?

 _Wahou_. Uhura était non seulement plus que qualifiée, plus qu'efficace, elle était _brillante_.

Et _dangereuse_ , mais c'était un autre problème.

 _Pas étonnant que ces deux-là aient fini ensemble_ , se dit Jim en reportant son regard vers le premier officier.

\- Uhura, vous êtes géniale. Passez les coordonnées à Scotty pour qu'il nous téléporte immédiatement.

\- Bien, capitaine. Combien de personnes ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle, qui ne parvint cependant pas totalement à masquer son appréhension.

\- Trois, lieutenant. Votre petit ami a besoin de soins, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de soins, marmonna Bones, qui avait recommencé à tousser. Mais j'avoue que je serai soulagé quand je pourrai enfin m'occuper proprement de l'épaule du gobelin.

\- Docteur, je vous assure que…

\- Mais oui, mais oui, Spock, vous allez très bien, je sais, l'interrompit le médecin en chef. Votre bras droit est complètement paralysé, mais _vous allez très bien_. Pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Uhura poussa un soupir que le capitaine interpréta comme mi-soulagé, mi-amusé.

\- Ils ne se sont pas entre-tués, capitaine ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Jim gloussa.

\- Étonnant, hein ? Mais non, et ils ont même réussi à interagir presque civilement.

Ni le Vulcain ni McCoy ne protestèrent, ce qui, en soi, était plutôt surprenant, et un silence confortable s'installa. Il était clair que _quelque chose_ s'était passé la veille entre ces deux-là, et Jim était curieux de savoir quoi.

Mais, pour l'instant, la priorité était de revenir à bord de l' _Enterprise_.

Une journée hors du vaisseau et il lui manquait déjà. Parfois, il avait un peu peur de voir avec quelle rapidité il s'était accoutumé à son nouveau poste, comme s'il était fait pour commander l' _Enterprise_ et n'avait attendu que cela toute sa vie.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en sécurité à bord du vaisseau, accueillis par l'enthousiasme habituel de Scotty. McCoy laissa échapper trois éternuements plus que bruyants avant d'aboyer d'une voix beaucoup moins autoritaire que d'habitude ses ordres à l'équipe médicale qu'Uhura avait efficacement convoquée dans la salle de transport.

\- Chapel, préparez immédiatement un hypo d'antiseptique étiqueté « XS21 », qui se situe sur la deuxième étagère de la pharmacie – et ne vous trompez pas, parce que les autres ne conviennent pas aux Vulcains. J'aurai également besoin de tout le matériel nécessaire pour nettoyer une blessure, et de l'anti-venin. Je suis désolé, Spock, ajouta-t-il dans un reniflement peu gracieux en se retournant vers le premier officier, ça risque de vous filer la nausée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur la question. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas spécialement prévu que vous vous feriez griffer par une bestiole venimeuse aussi rapidement. Jim, tu viens avec nous, je veux aussi m'assurer que tu ne fais pas une réaction allergique plus sévère.

Le jeune homme savait que protester ne servirait à rien, mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

\- Je vous rejoins à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure, Bones, promis. Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud, et j'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec nos amis Ponantiens. Dès que j'aurai fini, tu pourras me gaver d'antihistaminiques tant que tu voudras.

\- Vous allez bien, capitaine ? s'enquit Scotty.

\- Impeccable, répondit Kirk en riant. Bones est juste aussi paranoïaque que d'habitude, c'est tout.

\- Je suis juste à côté de toi, Jim, grommela le médecin.

Tous trois sortirent de la pièce, Spock regardant McCoy comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur le cou.

\- Vous avez préparé un antiseptique spécifique pour moi ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Quoi ? (McCoy était déjà en train d'examiner l'épaule blessée en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'ascenseur.) Oh, oui, parce que je savais que vous réagiriez mal à celui dont je me sers pour les humains.

\- Mais…

\- Spock, s'écria Leonard, sur le point de perdre patience, quand il est devenu évident que soigner le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ allait s'avérer beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus compliqué que prévu en raison de son héritage mixte, la première chose que j'ai faite, ça a été de me préparer pour ça ! Pont numéro 5, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'ordinateur. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous avez l'air de le penser.

Le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortir et il la referma immédiatement. Jim ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais une violente quinte de toux de la part du médecin l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Docteur, il me semble que vous devriez vous retirer dans vos quartiers, vous soigner et vous reposer avant toute chose.

\- Franchement, Spock, je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention d'aller courir un marathon. Je m'occupe de vous, je m'occupe de Jim, et je vais me coucher. J'ai prévu de rester au lit pendant au moins trois jours entiers.

Le médecin et son patient quittèrent l'ascenseur et le capitaine poursuivit son chemin vers la passerelle.

Les négociations avec les Ponantiens durèrent exactement huit minutes et dix-sept secondes – le temps pour Jim de les menacer d'envoyer à Starfleet un rapport complet de l'emprisonnement illégal de trois représentants officiels de la Fédération par une planète ayant demandé leur arbitrage. Probius se confondit en excuses, promit de signer le traité de paix avec les Glosiens et finit par supplier Jim de se montrer magnanime avec eux.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à l'infirmerie, les effets de l'adrénaline s'étaient effacés, et, malgré son récent succès « diplomatique », il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Bones le cueillit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie avec une seringue.

\- Aïe ! Franchement, tu ne peux pas prévenir ?

\- Calme-toi, c'est pour ton bien, répondit McCoy avec un sourire sournois. Pendant que tu discutais avec les Ponantiens, j'ai réparé ton premier officier. Il est comme neuf.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Spock, dont l'épaule était à présent entourée d'un bandage et qui semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'une demi-heure auparavant. Il se tenait debout près de la porte, les mains dans le dos, attendant les ordres.

Bones avait déjà dégainé son tricordeur et le passait au-dessus du corps du capitaine.

\- Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, déclara-t-il. Tu n'as pas fait une réaction trop sévère, et te connaissant, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tu as de la chance de t'en tirer avec un mal de crâne. En revanche…

Le médecin s'interrompit, visiblement partagé entre une envie de rire et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gêne, voire de la culpabilité. Jim le regarde avec suspicion et comprit brusquement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as refilé ton rhume ?

\- Eh bien… commença Bones.

\- Tu sais que je te déteste ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à « Bones, ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais que je t'aime » ? demanda sarcastiquement le médecin. Je t'avais prévenu que le « partage de chaleur corporelle » n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée. Il te reste une ou deux journées d'incubation, profites-en.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Bon, Spock, je vous suggère de vous tenir éloigné de nous si vous ne voulez pas être contaminé vous aussi.

\- Je suis totalement immunisé contre les virus qui affectent les humains, capitaine, fut la réponse polie.

McCoy ricana et Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

\- Evidemment, avec ce liquide vert dans vos veines que vous appelez du sang… commença le médecin, mais il s'interrompit et, au lieu de la diatribe habituelle sur l'incohérence de l'anatomie vulcaine, se contenta de donner au premier officier un petit coup sur le bras – un geste qu'il n'aurait certainement pas fait deux jours auparavant.

\- Docteur, sachez que je suis très content que la couleur de mon sang diffère de la vôtre. Je pense que le rouge est un peu trop… passionné pour mon espèce.

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent le Vulcain avec effarement. Deux jours auparavant, Spock n'aurait certainement pas répondu _ça_.

\- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Bones, portant une main à son cœur comme s'il était profondément choqué, de l'humour _et_ de l'autodérision dans la même phrase ? Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre.

Jim sentit son cœur se dilater. Leur première mission diplomatique, qui semblait presque désespérée, avait finalement abouti de la manière la moins réglementaire possible. Ils s'en étaient sortis tous trois sains et saufs. Et, en parlant de diplomatie, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre son médecin en chef et son premier officier, mais cela ressemblait étrangement à de la _confiance_ , peut-être même à un début d'amitié – et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Après tout, un rhume était un prix très léger à payer pour tout cela.


End file.
